Monstruo
by RandolphC
Summary: En medio del caos inminente que surgió en el instituto, Dakota, un estudiante de intercambio acompañado de su mejor amiga; buscarán sobrevivir no sólo de los muertos andantes, sino también de otros monstruos insospechados. O.C. , Categoría "M", debido a lenguaje/escenas inadecuadas para público menor de edad. Spin-off de High School Of The Dead.
1. 0 - Advertencia

**ADVERTENCIA**

La historia a continuación se trata de un Spin-Off basada de la serie, figurando personajes de mi propia auditoría. No obstante, se presentarán escenas no adecuadas para todo público (es esa la razón la cual se expone la categoría "M") por lo siguiente:

Basándome en varios filmes y libros sobre zombis (además de una muy famosa novela gráfica de esta índole) estuve realizando esta historia, por lo que se mostrarán escenas crudas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Está la posibilidad de que algunos no les parezca grotescos dichos escenarios, sin embargo si nos situamos dentro de la historia y dentro de la situación queda expuesto que este "universo" está muy cerca de la realidad, por lo que hago fuerte hincapié en esto.

Sin más que decir, agradezco al lector por su tiempo y por su compresión. Esto no sería posible sin ella/él.

~RandolphC


	2. Capítulo - 01

_El viejo mundo se muere. El nuevo tarda en aparecer. Y en ese claroscuro surgen los monstruos_

 _~Antonio Gramsci_

* * *

 **Capítulo 01 [Piloto]** : _Muerte desde un respiradero_

Se dio cuenta que perdió su billetera al bajar del autobús. Lo supo apenas metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos rotos. Sin duda, se le resbaló por los túneles oscuros de sus pantalones y seguramente cayó cerca de sus Vans sin que se diera cuenta. Quien la encontrase, tendría dos bendiciones: La dicha de la risa al ver la credencial escolar de Dakota Winters, el pobre diablo quien cursa en quinto periodo de bachiller; y los veinticinco dólares que lleva guardados… sumado a esto una credencial de transporte público con saldo para quince abordajes en camión y diez en metro. Es por eso la razón de su creciente migraña, sin estar seguro si maldecir la imprudencia de no haber tirado a la basura sus viejos pantalones o el hecho de haber recargado la extraviada tarjeta de transporte con todo el dinero de la semana.

El dolor de cabeza le picaba como un taladro. Empeoró al escuchar el repentino timbre de la escuela apenas subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, donde la clase de química le aguardaba en el salón 5C.

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?"-.

Volviéndose a regañadientes, encontró su reflejo en los anteojos de una chica simpática. Dakota devolvió el saludo con un extraño sonido gutural de asentimiento. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-"Otra película de terror, ¿verdad?"-.

-"No esta vez, Sidney"-. Corrigió Dakota: -"Se me perdió la cartera en el autobús. Todo mi dinero estaba allí"-.

Sidney suprimió una risa.

-"¿Qué tiene gracioso?"-.

-"Nada, nada"-. Sidney revolvió en su maleta varios cachivaches hasta encontrar un monedero pequeño: -"Puedo prestarte mi tarjeta si quieres. Esta semana mis padres estarán viniendo por mí, así que podrás usar la mía"-.

Tomó la tarjeta, observándola cuidadosamente. Había ya pasado muchas veces estos escenarios: Sidney le prestaba o le obsequiaba tal cosa y al final caía en una de sus bromas pesadas. Después de todo, no le sorprendería si sucediera eso ya que, siendo una fanática apasionada de la química orgánica, le jugase los chistes más desagradables dignos de un comediante de televisión. Debería estar en uno de esos programas de chistes en lugar de estar en el instituto estudiando el bachiller, es decir, siendo una de las mejores amigas (y pocas amistades) que tiene; quizás pudiera utilizar su alto intelecto para hacer aquello que tanto le gusta, las bromas. Al menos, es lo que él haría.

Dakota le obsequiaba una mirada inquisidora: -"Te juro que si esto es otra de tus bromas…"-.

-"¿Qué es lo que harás, señor Winters?"-. Sidney le miraba con picardía, a lo que al doblar el pasillo para llegar al salón 5C, se encontró con su amigo observando fijamente hacia un punto ignoto. La chica de anteojos se detuvo y miró hacia la dirección donde el despistado, detectando entonces a un trío muy conocido. Caminando hacia éstos, se encontró con una parlante Paris, a su lado Milán respondiendo acaloradamente y a la izquierda de ésta le seguía el paso la campeona de kendo, Saeko Busujima. La chica miope se acercó a su taciturno amigo, a la altura del oído.

-"Esta es tu oportunidad, vaquero"-. Susurraba pícaramente: -"Mientras entretengo a Paris y a Saeko, habla con Milán"-.

Dakota sólo la contemplaba. Unos metros y estaría hablando con ella, prácticamente. ¿Una película y unas palomitas? ¿Viernes en la noche? Suena excelente. Dicen que hay una película donde aparece un hombre de 35 años aproximadamente pero que en realidad es un niño, con un inusual problema de crecimiento. Divertido, ¿no? Deberías verlo en el tráiler donde se apunta al equipo de fútbol americano. Un gigante en un partido de liliputienses, dando grandes zancadas como un dinosaurio y gritando "Fi-Fa-Fo-Fum".

Qué idea tan genial, pensó.

Una excelente excusa, creyó.

Qué mala pata, determinó. Concluyó esto al notar que Milán le pasó de largo sin siquiera reparar en él.

Lástima.

Quedarse recluido en el espacio, viendo las nubes como un auténtico retrasado tratando de pescar, en ese mar de ideas, la mejor que pudiese conseguir para lograr una cita con ella fue, irónicamente, la peor ocurrencia que jamás había concebido.

-"Eres todo un caso"-.

-"Cállate"-. Dakota entró al salón, apenas percibiendo el rostro de decepción de Sidney.

* * *

-"Estos son los mecheros Bunsen y aquellos son los mecheros de alcohol. Los utilizaremos a lo largo del curso por cada experimento que se aplique. Habrá 3 prácticas por semana…"-.

Salvo la voz firme de la maestra de química, el segundero apenas interrumpía la quietud del salón seguido de la respiración profunda de Morita, quien babea su pupitre. Ver ese cuadro gracioso hacia que Dakota apenas fuera consciente, aguantara un poco la risa y a la vez no sucumbiera al reino de los sueños. Él había decidido que estaba completamente seguro de formar parte de su banda y que debería incluir a Komuro, si tocara algún instrumento claro está.

-"… serán 4 exámenes en el transcurso del semestre, así que…"-.

No recordaba con exactitud el nombre de la banda, pero conociendo a Morita era dado por sentado que tenía que ver con alguna banda estadounidense. AC-DC tocaba bastante bien. Black Sabbath, eso sin duda. Disturbed tenía lo suyo, aunque palabras en inglés siendo aulladas por una voz que pacería un ladrido de perro le causaba cierto desagrado. ¿Qué nombre había dicho? ¿Red Sharks? ¿October Gray? ¿AC-Sabbath? ¿Lord llamas de la ciencia?

Los tacones de unos zapatos negros se incrementaban desmesuradamente causando tremendo eco. No faltaba decir a quién pertenecían esos apresurados pasos que se dirigían hacia cierto aspirante a estrella de rock. Morita tocaba muy bien la guitarra. Tan sólo llevaba ocho meses tocándola y era casi todo un experto. Eso sí, al descubrir el poder incomparable de un amplificador comenzó a tocarla a un volumen bastante alto. En definitiva, era como ver a un niño en una dulcería. Cierta vez él le confesó a Dakota que sus padres tuvieron que confiscárselo una semana porque los vecinos ya no aguantaban que alguien, en este caso el "señor fundador de la banda no-me-acuerdo-cómo-se-llama"; tocara desde las condenadas diez de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana durante tres semanas completas. Sin embargo, Dakota estaba seguro de algo que estaba a tan sólo diez segundos de ocurrir en este momento. Tal vez Morita nunca antes se había sobresaltado tanto en su vida si de volúmenes altos se tratase. En esta ocasión, había sido el estruendo de un bolso cayendo abruptamente sobre el banco del chico.

-"¡Ma-maestra!"-.

-"Sólo dos cosas"-. Decía inquisitiva la mujer: -"En primera, como usted no tiene su pijama puesta y trae consigo su uniforme escolar entonces apéguese a la realidad. Usted vino a tomar clases, no a dormir. En segunda, no estamos en una cantina para que se la pase babeando su ropa y su lugar así que límpiese inmediatamente"-.

-"Maestra"-.

Los ojos cafés de la mujer se volvieron hacia Dakota.

-"¿Sucede algo, Winters?"-.

-"Necesito salir un momento. Tengo dolor de cabeza"-.

La mujer le examinó un momento haciendo caso omiso a las bromas que los compañeros de clase le jugaban a Morita, ya conocido como la "babosa humana". Bromas escolares siempre estaban al servicio de atrapar a una víctima potencial. El desear ser referido como "futura estrella de rock" quizás sería un problema cuando uno es mejor conocido como "el babotas", "la babosa humana", o en el peor de los casos, "el caracol".

-"Muy bien. Sólo le pido que me entregue una constancia de la doctora Marikawa, por favor"-.

Desconcertado por un instante, el chico asintió y abandonó el salón. Pudo figurarse al momento que la maestra era algo exigente y bastante firme. Había empezado el ciclo escolar y ya añoraba que fueran vacaciones.

O al menos, el fin de semana.

Todo apuntaba que química sería la materia más difícil del semestre. Es cuando poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse afortunado de tener a Sidney como amiga. Podría pedirle algunas asesorías a cambio de pasteles de cereza de aquella tienda de repostería que está a unas cuatro calles, cerca de la escuela. Ya había intentado que durante los exámenes le "ayudara" con algunas respuestas, que siendo sincero quería que le hiciera completo el examen. Sólo bastó una vez para darse cuenta de dos cosas: Sidney de ninguna manera le ayudaría con eso, sumado que Morita sabía de química orgánica lo mismo que una mosca sabía de filosofía; y otra que sólo Sidney accedería a apoyarle si sus pasteles de cereza provenían de ese lugar favorito en cuestión. Abandonando entonces su mesa-banco, se encaminó hacia el pasillo dejando tras de sí el ambiente neutral que imperaba el salón.

La mañana se vestía de vientos frescos de otoño, donde el joven de vez en cuando vislumbraba tras los largos ventanales del pasillo decenas de pétalos violetas de cerezo. Tanta quietud hacía que su migraña menguara haciéndola más llevadera. Elevando la mirada hacia la izquierda, encontró una figura familiar. Escaleras arriba, apoyando la cabeza en el muro del descanso, se encontraba un joven de cabellos cafés y melena alborotada. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Komuro?"-.

Dakota figuró que se había saltado una de sus clases. Sin darle más vueltas, se enfiló hacia la oficina de la doctora. Quizás se perdería la materia de química después de todo ya que, no todos los días se puede hablar con Komuro.

La oficina se ubicaba en el segundo piso. Frente a él, las puertas rezaban "Dr. Marikawa", "Guardar silencio, pacientes en recuperación ~ Dr. Marikawa", "Venta de chocolate caliente 'Mari-chocolate' en cafetería" y otros más. Sin más miramientos, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un alarido terrible. Se volvió detrás suyo y se acercó a las ventanas del pasillo. El patio principal estaba vacío. Al fondo, los camiones escolares estaban estacionados, vacíos, ningún movimiento relevante. A la izquierda, estaba el grupo de gimnasia. Notaba que estaban esperando a su instructor ya que no había nadie más que las estudiantes. Hubiera sido una bella vista el notar que la mayoría eran mujeres, como una fantasía que un chico de preparatoria pudiera apenas concebir y que ahora, teniendo una vista panorámica a todo color y una calidad mucho mejor que cualquier cine con tecnología "3D"; era una realidad palpable. No obstante, fuera de todo sueño o fantasía, él encontraba que había un rostro de desconcierto en aquella conglomeración. Las chicas tenían una cara de incertidumbre y otras de temor.

Todas ellas contemplaban hacia un punto en específico.

Quizás si hubiese levantado la mirada donde Komuro Takashi, concluiría que no sólo estaría observando donde las gimnastas, sino también tendría una cara de desconcierto y temor, un rostro pálido más.

-"La entrada principal"-. Dakota dejó escapar un susurro. Un nuevo grito, inyectado de dolor y un horror atroz, hizo que acertara sus sospechas: -"¿Qué pasa en la entrada principal?"-.

Dakota no podía ver nada en absoluto. Las escaleras obstaculizaban la vista por lo que recorrió todo el pasillo hacia el ala este, donde había otro pasillo. Esta vez, en donde el acceso a oficinas escolares, casilleros y las entradas hacia los pisos superiores convergen.

Apuro su carrera. Pasó de largo los casilleros. Caminó lentamente por la sala de maestros, misma que le pareció que no había nadie. Reanudó su carrera. Sólo unos cuantos pasos y llegaría a la entrada principal. Se sentía un poco estúpido al desear llegar al fondo de lo que estaba pasando. Algo así como una película de terror, donde uno de los protagonistas se aventura a escenarios donde no deben ir, donde no deben irrumpir. Y eso sólo lo hace para que, en su universo de estupidez, sea asaltado por el villano, el asesino, el monstruo, o la criatura antagonista. Por un instante recordaba cuando Sidney, Komuro, Morita y él habían salido a ver una película de terror. Tal cual decían las predicciones de Morita, uno de los protagonistas se adentró a donde no debió, encontró lo que nunca debió encontrar, y fue asesinado por el monstruo.

Así es. Un "cliché" barato de terror, suficiente para que Sidney tuviera pesadillas y él, el hombre de 17 años Dakota Winters, se viera en la necesidad de encaminarla a su casa. La fanática chica de química orgánica siempre se sugestionaba ante tales escenas de miedo, cosa que Dakota sabía de antemano, desde que se conocieron en jardín de niños. Ella jamás había cambiado y probablemente jamás lo haría, a pesar de que a Dakota y a Morita le encantaban ese tipo de películas y a pesar de que Morita le explicaba que esas escenas eran una "fórmula reciclada" para esa clase de filmes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de un hombre semi calvo. Vestía un chaleco rojo y una camisa blanca.

El chaleco rojo, cómo olvidar ese color y ese tipo de chaleco.

-"¡Dakota!"-. Inquirió el viejo: -"¿Qué hace usted fuera de clases?"-.

El joven se detuvo y maldijo su suerte.

-"Maestro Wakisaka"-. Musitó:-"Escuche, está pasando algo raro en la…"-.

-"No hable, Winters"-. Le interrumpió, mientras atravesaba el pasillo y se colocaba cerca del acceso principal: -"No es la primera vez que Komuro y usted se saltan las clases. Debería avergonzarles que a pesar del esfuerzo de sus padres estén realizando este tipo de actividades vandálicas"-.

Dakota transformó su rostro en sorpresa.

-"Oiga, esto es serio. La entrada principal"-. El chico se esforzaba por no enojarse. No podía creer que justo en ese momento tuviera que guardarse la cólera para tratar de convencer la mente de un maestro tan obstinado, especialmente este hombre: -"Escuché gritos que venían de ahí. Está pasando algo extraño"-.

-"La única cosa que va a suceder, Winters, es que lo mandaré a sancionar por unos días y…"-.

Un potente golpe azotó la puerta detrás de Wakisaka.

Alumno y maestro se volvieron al instante. Un hombre pálido con lentes se vislumbraba en la entrada, mientras le seguía una agitada respiración la cual no le permitía articular palabra alguna. Su atemorizado rostro desconcertaba a Dakota y al propio Wakisaka.

-"¿Qué le ocurre, prefecto?"-. El maestro inquirió

-"Ya vi-vi-vienen…"-. El espanto no le permitía contestar coherentemente: -"¡La-la mor-mordi-di-dió! ¡Se-se levan-t-t-tó!"-.

Dakota no lograba entender cuánto decía pero sin duda, a juzgar por el rostro del pobre tipo, significaba que no habría forma de lidiar con _aquello que había en la entrada principal_.

-"¿Mordió qué? ¿Acaso hay un perro en la escuela?"-.

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la puerta que iluminaban al atemorizado hombre fue opacada repentinamente. Éste se volvió observando la causa, misma que hizo que dejara escapar un aullido de profundo terror. Dakota se paralizó al ver cuando nuevamente el umbral fue golpeado con fuerza por una mujer pelirroja. Como un animal, ésta atacó la yugular del prefecto enterrando sus dientes profundamente, con enfermo frenesí. Wakisaka notó que del cuello de esta mujer se derramaba una gran cantidad de sangre sobre su presa, dejando colgar jirones de carne como tétricas lianas. Éste había caído desconcertado por lo que acontecía frente a él. Una nueva sombra apareció en el acceso. Dakota advirtió la nueva presencia, quien estaba a merced del profesor

-"¡Cuidado!"-.

Wakisaka se volvió y encontró a Teshima extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Reparó en un terrible desgarrón de carne en su brazo derecho pintado de bermellón, inequívoco producto de una potente mordida. Entre los histéricos gritos del apresado prefecto, Wakisaka intentó controlarse y a duras penas evadió el abrazo mortal del predador, quien en su tambaleante andar buscaba atraparlo.

-"¿Qué diablos le pasa, Teshima? ¿Maestra?"-. El hombre de ciencias sociales parecía alienar lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Ellos no iban a reaccionar. Nunca más. Nunca como personas normales. Ellos eran otra clase de criaturas. Habían abandonado su lado humano, víctimas de una ponzoña ignota que ahora pululaba en sus cuerpos, ordenándoles ahora caminar y cazar sin descanso, sin voluntad, exiliados de toda sustancia humana, una enfermedad sin cura, una peste digna de un castigo divino.

El joven le gritaba al maestro pidiéndole que se apartara de ellos, cosa que éste hacía caso omiso. El hombre estaba sujeto a la razón, a la causa y efecto. Era un habitante de una burbuja que se apartaba de toda cosa mística y sin explicación, llevándolo a un camino donde la razón debía llenar aquellos espacios huecos que otras personas los rellenaban con religión y cosas paranormales. El docente seguía tratando de razonar con aquellas entidades sin éxito.

Intentado salvarlo de su necedad, Dakota se adelantó hacia Wakisaka para sacarlo de ese escenario mortal, pero ya era tarde. La criatura que anteriormente reaccionaba al nombre de Teshima apresó la pierna derecha del maestro y le mordió ferozmente. La mujer caníbal le siguió, maquinando un cuadro sangriento frente al alumno. Bastó un grito involuntario por parte de éste para que, depredadores mujer y hombre, interrumpieran de súbito su comida y se volvieran a él, mostrando sus inertes ojos grises, sus mandíbulas de muerte, sus dientes coronados por tiras de piel y sangre.

Y ante un respiro de muerte, como si se tratase de un aullido de inframundo, la pareja se levanta y se aproximan al joven, caminando lenta y erráticamente.

Dakota reacciona y abandona el pasillo por donde vino. En su carrera, se volvió hacia las ventanas. Las chicas del grupo de gimnasia seguían allí, pero mostrando un cuadro diferente como lo estaba minutos atrás.

-"¡No, por favor!"-. Una chica de cabello corto apartaba a un chico babeante, con la mirada perdida.

-"¡Suéltame!"-. Dos jóvenes y una gimnasta con los mismos ojos en blanco tenían apresada a otra, misma que la estaban devorando.

-"¡Atrás!"-. Una estudiante llevaba una vara, utilizándola a modo de lanza, con la cual contraatacaba hacia dos caníbales.

-"¡Auxilio!" chicas habían sido atrapadas por otros cuatro chicos, quienes las mordían en el cuello y en los brazos.

-"¡Déjame! ¡Por favor, no!"-. Un trío de maestros devoraban incansablemente a dos estudiantes, dejando escapar largos chorros de sangre mientras extraían grandes trozos de carne con las mandíbulas.

El joven Winters subió las escaleras a todo pulmón.

Corría tan rápido como nunca antes en su vida.

No sabía qué estaba pasando.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de algo.

Si no salía de ese lugar tan rápido como pudiese, los caníbales lo encontrarían.

" _Sidney"_ , pensaba, _"Tengo que advertirles y sacar a Sidney de aquí"_

* * *

 **¿Qué es un monstruo?**

Sidney llevaba largo rato pensando esa pregunta. Había sido una tarea del maestro de filosofía, a quien le gustaba "jugar" con la mente de los estudiantes. Era ese tipo de preguntas las que, a pesar de su simpleza, son tan profundas que de alguna manera uno las tiene qué responder en acorde a experiencias y a lo que uno lee. No era de esa clase de preguntas que se responden al momento como por ejemplo, "¿Qué sentirías si volaras?" ¿Qué soñaste?" y otras más que unas pudieran ser simplonas y otras no.

Son de carácter psicológico, divagaba la muchacha. Un monstruo. Un horrible monstruo.

El único monstruo que ha despertado su temor fue aquella vez que se decía así misma ser "una mujer mayor". Ya era toda una adulta, una mujer quien realizaba las compras, quien pagaba la electricidad, la gasolina de su auto deportivo y su departamento con vista a la playa. Sus padres estaban maravillados al ver cómo la imaginación de una chiquilla de cinco años había concebido todo eso. Eso sí, no podía utilizar los tacones de mamá ya que temían que diera un traspié y cayera al suelo estrellándose la nariz. Paranoias propias de los padres y nada más. Fue en aquella época en la que le había fascinado la idea de dormir en el suelo, al lado de Rommy, un viejo de perro de doce años humanos. Era una calurosa noche de julio. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, las metálicas aspas de los ventiladores dejaban escapar un leve zumbido parecido al de un avispero. En su habitación, su alcoba estaba sin uso ya que ella deseaba dormir en el piso. Creando una muralla de felpudos, Sidney había creado una división con sus muñecos y estaba acobijada con una manta de esferas multicolores. En el silencio nocturno de su habitación, ella había sentido que le acariciaban la nariz.

-"Duérmete, Rommy"-.

Las caricias aumentaron y fueron más insistentes.

-"Rommy, basta"-.

Pronto, una sensación rasposa invadía su nariz. No hubo remedio alguno más que apartar al perro de su rostro, o por lo menos es lo que pensaba que era. Bastó con abrir los ojos para reparar que no era más que un asqueroso bicho el que asaltaba su nariz y que, irónicamente, éste se asustó al presenciar sus ojos grandes de miel. Sidney se apartó de ese mal recuerdo. Para aquella edad, un monstruo era sinónimo de animalejo, de bicho, de ese insecto asqueroso propio de las cloacas.

¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES Y PROFESORES! ¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES Y PROFESORES! El megáfono resonó por las aulas. Sidney no reconocía la voz. Quizás sería un maestro nuevo.

-"Tch"-.

La chica de ojos de miel se volvió hacia la puerta del salón. Una mano emergía de entre el umbral, llamándola. Algunos compañeros estaban perdidos dentro de sus propios asuntos, mientras los restantes y el profesor escuchaban atentos el mensaje.

ESTÁN OCURRIENDO INCIDENTES DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA

La chica logró salir del salón encontrándose con un agitado muchacho frente a ella. Éste tenía el rostro totalmente serio, escondiendo una visión perturbadora.

-"Dakota, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?"-.

El chico poco a poco recobraba el aliento. El terror irreal que presenció había intentado dominarlo y apenas había logrado contenerse. Sabía que habría todavía oportunidad de cometer su objetivo, de sacar a la fanática de la química de aquí, a ella, a Milán y a quien pudiese. Sin embargo, el anuncio que estaba escuchando en ese momento le hacía dudar. El tiempo se acortaba paulatinamente. Era hora de actuar.

El megáfono continuaba su mensaje

POR FAVOR, DIRIJAN A LOS ESTUDIANTES A TRAVÉS DE LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS DE EMERGENCIA Y EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO

-"Sid-Sid…"-. El joven trataba de acomodar sus ideas trabajosamente, todavía estaba bastante agitado: -"Sidney, te-tenemos que salir d-de aquí"-.

La joven le miraba extrañada.

-"¿Salir? ¿Por qué?"-. Su voz se volvía firme: -"¡Explícate!"-.

REPITO: ESTÁN OCURRIENDO INCIDENTES DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA

Los estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar a través de la puerta. Algunos hablaban y figuraban sobre lo que estuviese ocurriendo en dirección, o fuera de la escuela. ¿Habrá ocurrido algún accidente? ¿Un incendio? Inesperadamente, Dakota tomó a la chica de los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"¡No discutas y larguémonos!"-.

Antes siquiera de que reaccionara la joven, la pareja fue sacudida por el espantoso alarido del emisor del megáfono. Un ruido metálico talló los oídos de Dakota y Sidney, interrumpiendo su diálogo.

¡AYÚDENME! ¡ALTO! ¡AYUDA!

El pobre hombre soltaba desenfrenados gritos de auxilio, sollozando e implorando ante un enemigo invisible. Un victimario, una hórrida criatura de pesadilla.

¡AY DIOS, ME QUIERE MATAR! ¡NO! ¡AHHH!

La tensa mano del joven apresó la suya, haciéndola que el siguiera en una carrera desenfrenada a un lugar desconocido. Sidney se volvió hacia éste, quien corría desesperadamente. Antes siquiera de entablar palabra alguna, un centenar de pisadas y gritos comenzaban a aparecer exponencialmente segundo a segundo. Una cortina negra se abrió ante ella, siendo jalada con fuerza y antes de que ella fuera arrollada por una estampida de histéricos alumnos, la puerta se cerró detrás de sí.

Una habitación pequeña pero ambos cabían plácidamente.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"-.

-"Es el armario del conserje"-.

A través de los respiraderos de la puerta, Sidney contemplaba como una manada de estudiantes de todos los salones salían despedidos hacia las escaleras. Los pasillos estaban invadidos por muchachos, quienes presas de la locura y la histeria, no se percataban que huían corriendo sobre una alfombra poco inusual, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y fueran empujados. La alfombra parecía cobrar más y más terreno porque provocaba que muchos alumnos perdieran estabilidad y cayeran por los escalones.

-"Santo Dios, Dakota"-.

-"No veas, no veas"-.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los alumnos que seguían en su demente carrera no se percataron que estaban pisando los cuerpos de estudiantes muertos, mismos que cayeron al suelo y no pudieron levantarse al ser arrollados por sus compañeros. Dentro de sí, Dakota sabía que aquello era sólo el preludio de lo peor que estaba por suceder.

El verdadero terror esperaba escalones abajo, donde nuevos gritos de un horror innombrable anunciaban que lo peor estaba por suceder.


	3. Capítulo - 02

**Capítulo 02:** _La torre de los demonios_

Tras las delgadas columnas de luz que se tendían desde los respiraderos, la chica de cabello recogido se asistió de sus manos para cubrir su sollozo. Nunca antes se le había visto llorar de esa manera y extrañamente, verla de esta manera, se veía hermosa. El resplandor ámbar de sus orbes brillaban con intensidad, su cabellera castaña y sujetada por un lazo se revolvía sobre su delicado cuello pálido, casi como un cisne. El joven se había quedado hipnotizado por un momento, hasta que su mente previsora alejó aquella visión.

-"Sidney, silencio"-.

La chica reparó en la mirada metódica de su compañero cubierta por una cabellera alborotada y lacia. Temor. Desconcierto. Ira. Había un sinnúmero de sentimientos dentro de los ojos cafés de su amigo, todas aglutinadas a las fijas retinas de Dakota, coloreadas por borrones de los uniformes de la turba estudiantil que corría desenfrenada, presas de la locura y el miedo. Los pisotones eran bastante claros de escuchar desde el armario donde se encontraban, además de un bizarro chapoteo viscoso del cual provenía de una sustancia impregnada en el pasillo. Los gritos crecían y crecían a gran medida, como un eco cercano, que rebotaba por todas partes. Alaridos terribles provenían del piso inferior, anunciando un funesto destino para quien irrumpiera en aquél desconocido territorio.

Sidney estuvo a unos momentos de romper el silencio, pero se abstuvo. El joven notó aquello y al intentar preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, ella calló sus labios con el índice. Señalando los escalones, la muchacha hace hincapié en su compañero en prestar atención.

El joven no logra captar la idea. La chica hace seña de que siga atendiendo.

Los gritos menguaron drásticamente.

Un leve siseo se hizo presente, el cual se incrementaba paulatinamente.

El siseo deja paso a ecos de objetos resbalándose, arrastrándose trabajosamente, seguida de golpes secos y pausados, similares a empujones; adornadas por la afonía del ambiente la cual parece maquinar una orquesta siniestra. Como susurros casi inaudibles, profundas y esporádicas respiraciones rayan la quietud mental de la pareja.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-.

Antes siquiera de callar al muchacho, la chica atiende un llamado que profana hondamente su estabilidad. Escuchó a alguien agitación respingando irregularmente, similar a alguien haciendo gárgaras, quien respondió la pregunta con una sentencia impronunciable. Alguna sustancia pastosa y burbujeante ahogaba las palabras de su interlocutor dejando a Dakota con una sensación perturbadora y a Sidney, con creciente pavor.

-"Salgamos"-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"-. Susurró el estudiante.

-"Por amor de Dios, Dakota ¡Vámonos!"-.

Dakota estaba seguro de algo. Los instintos de Sidney Hinzo eran certeros, precisos, de inequívoca exactitud. Si algo malo estaba por suscitarse, ella lo sabría momentos antes. En veces, creía que ella veía el futuro. Como aquella vez que le frenó en la esquina de la calle que daba frente a un supermercado. Un segundo más y habría sido arrollado por un motociclista a quien no había notado ya que, en su loca carrera, se había pasado el alto.

Ojalá hubiera sido un ejército de motociclistas lo que hubiese detrás de la puerta del conserje, lo que pululaba en el descanso de los escalones, lo que se estaba acercando más y más, a un ritmo incierto y tambaleante.

Leyendo los ojos de su compañera, el joven se atrevió a propinar una tremenda patada a la puerta, golpeando algo desconocido que estaba a punto de eclipsar los respiradores que usaban a modo de mirilla. El golpe seco de un pesado bulto tomó lugar, llamando la atención de la pareja.

-"¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!"-.

La chica suprimió un grito de espanto. El muchacho reaccionó al instante dando un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de unos largos brazos inertes, alejándose de unas manos escarlatas que intentaron apresarle los pies. Aquél bulto se arrastraba hacia ellos. La sorpresa en Sidney era mayúscula.

-"¿Daisuke?"-. Exclamó incrédula, reconociendo al aberrante ser: -"¿¡Qué te pasa?!"-.

Una perlada caverna bañada en carmesí se volvió hacia la vista de la mujer, obviando que se trataba de unas fauces propias del infierno. Un jadeo de la criatura bastó para que el joven se adelantara a Sidney, apartándola con un fuerte jalón en el brazo.

-"¡Aléjate!"-.

El atacante fue golpeado por una repentina y potente patada de Dakota, quien lo arrojó hacia nuevas figuras demoniacas que emergían lentamente de las escaleras. Sus miradas perdidas, oscilando entre el limbo y el averno, desenfundando sus mandíbulas buscando la calidez de la carne humana, víctimas de un hambre caníbal; perseguían, extiendo sus brazos dentro del mar de tinieblas en el que sus inertes ojos se encontraban, las presas que Dakota y Sidney representaban.

La pareja vio que la horda se abría paso sobre la alfombra de estudiantes aplastados, fallecidos, en su lento éxodo hacia ellos.

El olor a muerte y la carnicería que mostraba al fondo de las escaleras derretía la cordura de Sidney mientras que Dakota, tomando la mano de su amiga, la jaló para sacarla del shock.

-"¡El pasillo del lado oeste!"-. Gritaba el muchacho.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"-. El temor creciente de la joven daba paso a la desesperación. Hacía un par de horas la escuela se encontraba en una cortina de tranquilidad, tan monótona como cualquier día de clases. Se preguntaba en qué momento fue que todo a su alrededor decayó en una pesadilla.

-"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!"-.

-"Ni idea"-. Su voz era severa, llamando a su coraje para eclipsar el pavor que buscaba controlar su juicio: -"Pero vamos a salir de aquí, Sidney ¡Saldremos de aquí!"-.

Los presurosos pasos de la pareja se perdieron al oeste, donde un pasillo conducía hacia otro edificio. Detrás, los profundos sonidos de su carrera llamaban al ejército de estudiantes que, sin voluntad, sin el brillo característico de vida en sus ojos, carentes de alma, caminaban serenos y pasivos. Era bien sabido que, tarde o temprano, nuevamente sus fauces se bañarían en bermellón.

* * *

Como siempre, el caballo negro se encontraba bajo la mesa del encargado. Zaragoza sabía que se encontraba allí, luego de que las primeras tres veces que se le caía específicamente esa pieza de la caja de juego de ajedrez; y que siempre era bastante difícil alcanzarla sirviéndose sólo de la mano. No tuvo problema cuando un día se le cayó la reina ya que sus dedos de mantequilla lograron alcanzarle. Es sólo que sucede que todos los días, cosa que le mosqueaba, pasaba exactamente lo mismo: Terminaba de practicar con un novato y al momento de guardar las piezas una de ellas se le resbalaba de sus manos, como si las tuviera del mono más torpe de un circo. En veces sospechaba que su cuerpo, o al menos una parte del cerebro, se le había quedado en ese lapso de pubertad – adolescencia, donde uno sentía que los brazos medían kilómetros y que las piernas eran de un enano, o la rara sensación de que daba largas zancadas con la sensación de estar corriendo.

" _Jaque"_

Levantando el caballo, recordaba cuando cierta chica de coletas rosadas había utilizado un caballo blanco, depredando a su rey. Había pensado en enrocarse, fallando en el intento. Sus peones estaban muy delante de la línea defensiva, sus alfiles estaban en la estratósfera tratando de acabar con la reina enemiga y sus caballos habían sido aniquilados por dos patéticos peones pálidos. Él estaba en problemas.

" _Jaque"_ ella había dicho al turno siguiente. _"Jaque"_ , repetía al turno subsecuente la estudiante al posicionar su alfil cerca de la torre y del rey. _"Jaque"_ al notar que la susodicha torre había sido borrada del tablero con un insospechado ataque de un caballo. _"Hija de puta"_ su mente maldecía al reparar en el irremediable jaque mate. Zaragoza se encontraba pocas veces en aprietos de ataques tan feroces como aquellos, suscitándose sólo en los parques familiares donde jugaba contra ancianos y niños, donde un microscópico porcentaje de ese grupo dejaba su lado del juego totalmente desnudo salvo del rey; y donde sólo tres estudiantes, entre ellas esta joven de coletas amatistas; lograban vencerlo. De no ser por la pronunciada arrogancia de la que hacía gala la señorita Takagi, él se animaría a invitarla a salir. Era de muy buen ver, sin importar si usara pupilentes y lentes alternativamente, tampoco le molestaba o le fascinaba la idea de que ella fuese hija de un importante personaje de ultra derecha. Una mujer nada más y simple, sólo eso era.

La caja era de madera y tapizada de cuadros monocromáticos. Un regalo de la navidad pasada por parte de una admiradora.

" _Calcetines. Un par de calcetines. Si hubiesen sido unos jodidos calcetines le hubiese obligado a tragárselos"_

Luego de haber recibido calcetines durante diecisiete años, se sentía en el derecho de tomarse esa pequeña venganza. Por mucho tiempo, nunca llegó un muñeco de Mazinger Z. Esperó a sus seis años un Godzilla con "rugidos de verdad", como decía aquél viejo comercial, en vano. Había preparado una maqueta para la figura de 25 centímetros de Voltron la cual tuvo que desechar al recibir dos pares de calcetines deportivos. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría regalar calcetines a un niño en Navidad?

" _¿Calcetines? ¿Por qué calcetines? Por Dios, madre… ¿es en serio? ¿Calcetines?"_

Siendo el segundo encargado del club de ajedrez, necesitaba guardar las piezas y los tableros en la repisa que su jefe le había confiado. El salón era casi un cuadrado de tres metros y medio por cuatro, adornado de una puerta de madera con el clásico letrero en el exterior de "Guarde silencio"; así mismo poseía dos armarios cafés con tres estantes cada uno, mismos que resguardaban varios tableros de ajedrez de diversos colores. En las repisas inferiores de ambos muebles poseían siete tableros de madera cada uno, mientras que en la parte superior descansaban otros tableros de madera pero con piezas de cristal. Una verdadera belleza, pensaba el muchacho. Sólo se permitía el uso de esos juegos en presencia y sólo en presencia del dueño del club. En este caso, Zaragoza optó por guardar el tablero en un estante localizado casi a la entrada del club, en la repisa superior cerca de un juego de ajedrez de Southpark. El dueño de dicho juego, Ushida, le pidió que allí lo dejase, que a la hora de salida pasaría por él.

-"Uno más que descarta"-. Suspiraba el joven, recordando una de las tantas escenas en las que vio a Ushida jugar con Saya Takagi, siendo ésta última vencedora de la contienda. Además de haber ganado ocho enfrentamientos seguidos, para Saya no bastaba con vencerlo humillantemente en el juego sino también ridiculizar las jugadas del muchacho. Por Dios, él apenas era un primerizo y ella llevaba casi una vida jugando con los alfiles y con los caballos; ¿cómo esperabas que jugara como un experto?, pensaba Zaragoza.

La única razón por la que Saya asistía al club era porque no soportaba ser vencida por alguien más, en este caso él, el joven Zaragoza Franco. Admitía que era uno de los pocos estrategas en el juego que eran los favoritos para el campeonato estudiantil de todos los institutos de Tokonosu, sin embargo no le parecía atractiva la idea de hacerlo por destacar, por ganarse la admiración de todas las chicas de la escuela Fujimi y que al final del día tuviese una fila de mujeres esperando a que se acostaran con él, cosa que deseaba cierto aspirante a estrella de rock apodado "el babotas"; sino deseaba hacerlo porque en verdad le gustaba. Saya Takagi poseía el ferviente deseo de estar en el torneo por hacer gala de su intelecto, quizás por mero deseo egoísta… o por llamar la atención de algún chico que le gustase.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos para su segunda clase según la retícula. Al ser encargado del club de ajedrez tenía la facilidad de faltar a su primera clase, esto porque el maestro en turno era el actual docente del club y Zaragoza era su alumno predilecto. Dando largos suspiros de aburrimiento y orillándose a pensar en por qué y cómo fue que olvidó su Play Station Portable, el joven se aventuró a través de las mesas y sillas para rodear la mesa del maestro y sentarse pesadamente en el sillón aterciopelado. Eso sí que sentía bien. Un café y reclinando el sillón, recargando los pies sobre la mesa como todo un jefe de oficina en vacaciones; era excusa suficiente para dormir y roncar como Dios manda. De haber mozos o mozas en la escuela, ya hubiera hecho mandar una bandeja repleta de pays y un buen café mientras se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación del sillón y de descansar sus piernas sobre el mueble.

Se volvió al instante hacia un par de bocinas que se situaban en la esquina superior del recinto, cerca de la puerta de entrada al club. Había un zumbido penetrante y seguido de un indescifrable mensaje. Desde el semestre pasado se había enviado un reporte que esos malditos aparatos estaban descompuestos.

-"¿Qué demonios le ocurre a dirección?"-. Decía molesto el joven: -"De haber sabido que mantenimiento…"-.

Un potente golpe sacudió el portón. Zaragoza se levantó de golpe. No articuló palabra alguna, no hacía falta. Había intentado cuestionar qué era o quién se atrevía a forzar la puerta, sin embargo un fuerte mensaje le hizo titubear al instante.

-"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúden…! ¡No, aléjate! ¡No, por favor! ¡AHHH!"-.

El alarido se suprimió por la cacofonía de algo o alguien masticando con fuerza. Podía escucharse cómo algo suave y compacto expulsaba un sonido de un líquido ignoto chorrear con enfermiza presión. El encargado alcanzaba a escuchar casi inaudibles jadeos rayando la quietud, jadeos de alguien sediento o hambriento.

Las piernas le traicionaban. Su mente le impulsaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, a buscar un escondite ante lo desconocido, aquello que había tras el umbral, aquello que aguardaba más allá de la recámara, donde el pasillo había protagonizado la agonía de aquél horripilante grito de auxilio y que se esfumó y eclipsó al momento en que forzosas respiraciones tomaron lugar.

¿Escapar?

¿Escapar a dónde?

¿Debajo del escritorio? Ni en broma.

¿Sobre los armarios? Ni hablar.

¿Desaparecer? ¿En serio? ¿Tienes dieciocho años y crees que puedes desaparecer así nada más?

¿Y desaparecer de qué? ¿De quién? ¿Vas a cagarte en los pantalones y no sabes por qué?

-"¡Hey!"-. Gritó, pensando que sólo su paranoia le estaba haciendo una mala jugada: -"¿Qué pasa?"-.

Algo lo hacía desistir en la idea de desear abrir la puerta. No pasaron siquiera cinco segundos para notar que tras el vitral de la puerta se asomó una sombra quien se acercaba.

-"Vaya"-. Suspiró aliviado y molesto a la vez: -"Deberían de dejar las estupideces para otra ocasión. No es para nada gracioso, imbécil"-.

La silueta chocó contra el umbral. Zaragoza se alarmó un momento. Examinó nuevamente en el cristal de la puerta. La sombra se estrelló otra vez, esta ocasión con un poco más de fuerza. El joven comenzaba a irritarse.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No ves la perilla o eres idiota?"-.

La ventana templada mostró otras dos figuras más que también se golpeaban, en un esfuerzo por allanar el interior. El jugador de ajedrez comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-"¡Suficiente! Si quieren verme la cara de estúpido, yo…"-.

Un estremecimiento fracturó el cristal ante un fuerte empujón. Para ser una broma de mal gusto, el juego ya había ido demasiado lejos. Esto frenó los pasos de Zaragoza quien ya se había decidido a ponerle fin al asunto. Otro azote hizo crujir la madera del umbral, dejando escapar un agudo chillido mecánico. El mecanismo de la chapa estaba siendo destrozado.

Zaragoza se quedó mirando fijamente un destello que atravesaba el suelo de la habitación, que rellenaba el hueco que había bajo la puerta. Avanzaba inexorable y lentamente hacia los interiores, dejando rastro sobre el mosaico del cuarto y cegando tenuemente los ojos del joven. Sus órbitas estaban ahora paralizadas.

" _¿Sangre?"_. Pensaba al notar que el resplandor nacía de aquel charco viscoso y escarlata.

El vitral no resistió más. Un espantoso crujido se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que la ventana caía en múltiples pedazos. Del marco nacían largos y grisáceos brazos que le señalaban, que se abrían y cerraban en el aire, que buscaban aprisionar una presa ignota. Ojos pálidos como la nieve, aspiraciones jadeantes de un animal sediento invadían la mirada del jugador de ajedrez.

Las bocas

Esas bocas.

Esas malditas bocas se abrían y cerraban con pasmosa velocidad, mordiendo el vacío, ansiosas por colmar su hambre caníbal.

Pávido, Zaragoza fue víctima del terror. Se había quedado tan sólido como una estatua, olvidándose completamente cómo usar las piernas para caminar o cómo hacer que su cerebro dominara siquiera los brazos. Inmóvil, había quedado hipnotizado por _ellos_ , los que trataban de acercársele… los que deseaban abrirse paso siguiendo sus instintos, criaturas sin voluntad, para satisfacer su hambre demente… los que poco a poco se agrupaban para demoler la puerta mientras ésta les detenía con el minúsculo pestillo de metal en la que consistía el seguro del pomo.

* * *

-"Yuri, ¿dónde están los **Yari**?"-. Demandó una joven de cabello corto. Su mirada se encontró con una estudiante de remera blanca y shorts negros, uniforme deportivo característico del instituto como el que ella vestía.

Ella se acercaba, arrastrando una bolsa con un sinnúmero de objetos. Balones de básquetbol y voleibol. Lo jalaba con una pereza increíble.

Demonios Yuri, de haber sabido que estabas haciendo un berrinche sólo por ir a buscar un par de lanzas de práctica hubiera mejor ido por ellas; pensaba la chica impacientemente. Reparó en que la chica daba lentos pasos y que en su andar su rostro estaba cabizbajo.

-"Saikena"-. Una tercera joven, de melena rubia y corta quien llevaba la misma indumentaria, apareció por detrás: -"¿Dónde está Yuri? Hace quince minutos que debimos que haber empezado"-.

Su interlocutora señaló a su compañera. Su mirada destellaba chispas.

-"¡No sé qué es lo que le pasa a esa holgazana, Milán!"-. Respingó Saikena: -"Voy a hablar con el instructor. Pero antes, voy a enseñarle a esa boba lo que es bueno"-.

Era un día soleado y fresco, ideal para la práctica del club de Sōjutsu en el patio del bachiller. El grupo se había instalado cerca de las gradas, donde habían comenzado con el calentamiento obligado con el instructor en lo que Yuri recorría el patio para llegar a un cobertizo, instalado bajo las gradas, donde se resguardaban las lanzas yari, las pelotas de baloncestos y voleibol, entre otros artículos. El cuarto consistía en una estructura no mayor a dos metros de profundidad, con una puerta de metal cerrada con candado, y una ventana en la pared izquierda.

Yuri destacaba por su gran habilidad para saltarse las clases, para buscar frases profundas en el ciber espacio y subirlas a las redes sociales, y para utilizar el yari con experta capacidad. Esto había causado envidia desde el semestre pasado, especialmente en Saikena quien un sentimiento enfermizo de competición prevalecía en ella.

-"Oye, cálmate. No es razón suficiente para alterarse"-.

Saikena estaba a escasos dos metros de una taciturna Yuri.

-"¡No me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer, Milán! ¡Estoy harta de esta estúpida!"-. Vociferaba la adolescente: -"No voy a permitir que los caprichos de una mediocre me afecten. Si al profesor le importa una mierda que Yuri haga estos berrinches, entonces yo…"-.

Un golpe seco acalló a las jóvenes. La rubia y su compañera se volvieron hacia el cobertizo, donde una mano vacilante había tumbado accidentalmente una caja con pelotas de tenis. La mano de Yuri seguía rastreando algo qué tomar, a tientas, en el espacio de la repisa donde se encontraban otras cajas con guantes de futbol y demás artículos.

-"¡Milán! ¡Yuri! ¡Saikena!"-. Una potente voz interrumpió el silencio: -"¿Por qué demoran tanto?"-.

Milán se encontró frente a frente con un hombre en traje deportivo color azul, mostrando su rechoncha figura. Éste miró hacia el fondo del cuarto.

-"Yuri, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?"-.

Saikena abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos al notar una gélida mano que se alargó hacia su cuello, jalándolo con tremenda fuerza hacia una dentadura sangrante. Y con el frenesí de un predador, Yuri hundió sus mandíbulas profundamente en la carne de una histérica Saikena. Estupefactos, Milán y el instructor contemplaron la terrorífica escena. Una pesadilla. Tiene que ser una pesadilla, el profesor pensaba.

-"¡Yuri!"-. Gritó la estudiante: -"¿Qué crees qué haces? ¡Suéltala!"-.

La boca de Saikena se había convertido en una fuente escarlata, ahogando palabras que no llegaban a articularse, sus manos buscaban apartar las mandíbulas mortales que apresaban los tejidos de su desgarrado cuello, sus ojos suplicaban por ayuda. En un arranque de valor, Milán consiguió acercarse a Yuri y logró separarla tomándola por detrás, apretando su cuello con un gancho. El docente asistía a la chica herida, tomándola de los hombros en lo que la rubia se esforzaba en gran medida al notar que Yuri buscaba liberarse el abrazo. Milán no daba crédito a lo que ocurría.

" _¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?"_ Pensaba la joven reparando en la exponencial fuerza que Yuri ejercía para escapar de la llave que le estaba aplicando, _"¿Por qué es tan fuerte?"_

En eso, a sus espaldas, un nuevo sonido se hizo presente. Un objeto se arrastraba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Un bulto jadeante, astillado por los cristales de la ventana del cobertizo, se arrimaba hacia sus pies. Antes de que los brazos largos del infeliz la alcanzaran, Milán liberó a Yuri de su agarre y consiguió hacerse a un lado. Mientras el reptante ser se impulsaba con las manos hacia ella, la joven notaba que Saikena cayó al suelo de espaldas, agonizando. Ella intentaba llamar la atención del maestro para que le ayudase, pero hubo decenas de gritos se hicieron presentes al unísono. El instructor estaba estupefacto, con el rostro en blanco, perdido en los abismos de su mente.

-"¡Profesor!-. Exclamó.

Presa de la histeria, el docente huyó de la escena hacia los interiores del instituto en compañía de algunas gimnastas mientras un ejército gris intentaba darle alcance. Milán no necesitaba saber que algunos participantes de aquél gentío lo conformaban varios jóvenes quienes, minutos antes, eran parte del club de Sōjutsu.

El torso seguía arrastrándose hacia ella, jadeando y babeando una sustancia parecida a la resina. Sus largas manos escuálidas trabajosamente se afianzaban al suelo, tanteando cuánto tuviese cerca de su alcance para atrapar a su víctima en el mar de sombras en el que su visión se encontraba. Siendo su juicio sumido lentamente hacia el pánico, Milán retrocedió hasta sentir la fría sensación del muro del cobertizo. Ya no tenía escape, sólo se interponía la pared y el monstruo.

Dos metros.

Un metro y cuarenta centímetros.

Un metro y diez centímetros.

La distancia se acortaba más y más. El ente abría sus fauces en un grado imposible, preparadas para sentir la calidez de la sangre fluir por sus encías, una vez que cerrara con fuerza los pútridos dientes de su mandíbula.

La muerte se acercaba más y más.

-"Vete…"-. Suspiró la chica: -"Vete o yo… Yo… Yo"-.

Sesenta y tres centímetros y aproximándose.

Milán posó la mirada sobre el yari que estaba al lado suyo, recargado sobre la pared.

Cuarenta centímetros.

La respiración se le entrecortaba. Su frente estaba bañándose en sudor, así mismo, dentro de su mente, se libraba un torrente de ideas. Actúa. Actúa rápido. Rápido. Vas a morir.

Veinte centímetros.

-"¡Vete!"-.

El mordisco fue inminente. Sus dientes se cerraron al vacío, a escasos ocho centímetros de la tibia de la chica. Ella no tuvo elección. Tomando la lanza por instinto, ella se lo clavó en el cráneo, deteniendo el avance de su agresor. Se sentía aliviada y asqueada. Sentía una culpa creciente, como si hubiera cometido un asesinato. En su cerebro, circulaban escenas de ella siendo apresada por la policía, de ser encerrada en prisión, de estar condenada en un sucio lugar por décadas. Todas esas ideas se fueron, se desvanecieron, se evaporaron casi al instante al notar que en el marco del umbral del cobertizo se alzaba la figura tambaleante de la joven Saikena. Descubrió que ésta se mostraba destellando una mirada perdida, dentro de un vacío desconocido, jadeando y babeando, victimada por una atroz hambruna; quien pesadamente avanzaba hacia ésta.

-"¿Saikena?"-.

No hubo palabra alguna salvo un balbuceo. Milán agradeció no haberse aventurado hacia ésta para descubrir qué le pasaba ya que, en un parpadeo, algunos de los estudiantes y gimnastas que habían perseguido a los demás compañeros, comenzaban a acompañar a Saikena. Su avance era lento, dejando escapar profundos jadeos, suspirando por una desconocida y terrible sensación de hambre.

Antes siquiera que la horda entrara al cobertizo, la joven salió por la ventana cargando el yari consigo. No tardó en descubrir que el patio, los accesos, el porche; todo a su alrededor estaba invadido por algunos compañeros, jóvenes de otros salones, maestros de diversas aulas, inclusive directivos; quienes caminaban con pesada lentitud, mostraban una mirada lanzada al infinito, y abrían y cerraban la caverna sangrienta de sus fauces.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando"-. Musitó para sí, sintiendo que nada de esto tenía que ser real. Que bastaba un pellizco para salir de esta pesadilla y que al despertar estaría en su alcoba, que los únicos gruñidos que escucharía serían los de sus padres roncando y nada más.

Sólo gruñidos estaban presentes a su alrededor, conformando un coro cacófono de vidas extinguidas bajo una maldición divina. Sus amigos ya no eran como antes. Eran ahora criaturas que buscaban asesinar a personas, que buscaban comer su carne e infectarlas para que éstos se alzaran y se unieran a sus filas recorriendo un éxodo que jamás tendría un fin.

Saikena era una de ellas. A su lado estaba Marco, un compañero de química, quien babeaba regularmente en clases y ahora sólo se orillaba a cerrar y abrir su sanguinolenta boca; Sagako, una amiga íntima quien había compartido muchos viajes a Hokkaido el semestre pasado y ahora ella arrastraba la pierna derecha con pesadez, a expensas de que un destrozado brazo izquierdo se le cayera al suelo debido a una profunda herida. Parecía que alguien había tratado de arrancárselo de raíz, como el tallo de una mala hierba. Sentía un poco de remordimiento al no haberse nunca disculpado por aquél día en el hotel de Hokkaido, donde descubrió que las noches en las que se habían dado calor ya no eran suficientes para ella.

-"¿Qué significa todo esto?"-.

El avance de los caminantes liderados por Saikena se había detenido dentro del cobertizo. Milán había tenido suerte. De no haber salido por la ventana hubiera sido devorada por Saikena, Sagako y otros caminantes más.

A la derecha, las criaturas habían ocupado un gran porcentaje del área del patio. A su izquierda, la suerte no parecía estar de su parte. Los errantes le habían cerrado el paso por ambos lados. No obstante, un pasillo que se abría hacia delante, el cual conducía a los interiores de la escuela; estaba despejado.

No lo pensó dos veces y se abrió camino. Agradecía que había calentado para la práctica ya que, uno de sus más profundos temores, era padecer un calambre. La situación ameritaba que una dolencia de esa índole no sólo sería motivo para suspender su práctica con el yari, sino la vida en sí. Milán corría rápidamente hacia el pasillo. A la izquierda, un ente intentaba darle alcance, extendiendo en abanico sus brazos. La joven despejó toda duda y haciendo un swing de abajo hacia arriba golpeó la mandíbula inferior del muerto con fuerza, causando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Escuchó al instante el chirrido que causaba sus zapatillas sobre el mosaico. Había conseguido llegar al pasillo con éxito.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir:

" _Si aquí afuera es un infierno, ¿qué tan mal estará allá dentro?"_

Mientras con una mano sostenía con firmeza la lanza, la otra abría lentamente la puerta de entrada al instituto. Salir de este averno no sería nada fácil.

* * *

Los azotes castigaban sin piedad el seguro del cuarto. Él sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ceder y sería atrapado por aquellas espasmódicas manos grises. Su sentido de raciocinio menguaba, se derretía, se le escapaba. Sentía las gotas de sudor frío correrle por la sien. Mientras no pensara en algo y rápido, sería victimado por esas criaturas.

Un poderoso golpe venció uno de los tornillos del mecanismo de la puerta, al tiempo que causó a un congelado Zaragoza salir de su parálisis y ver a su derredor. ¿Una silla? No ¿El armario? Quizás

Con fuerza, el chico empujó el armario hacia la puerta. Varias manos impedían cumplir su objetivo, amenazando tirar el mueble sobre él. Fue entonces que, en su necedad y apoyando la espalda sobre el armario, pujó fuertemente. El tirón logró sacar varios brazos de la puerta, sin embargo el joven no estaba preparado para lo que venía. Un poderoso azote golpeó el mueble y lentamente hizo que cayera sobre él. Tratando de evadir el impacto, consiguió quitarse de en medio. Sólo la pierna derecha quedó atrapada, consiguiendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Por si fuera poco, un estruendo metálico dio a conocer un terrible anuncio.

El seguro de la puerta se rompió.

-"¡Maldición!"-.

Sin tener opción, Zaragoza se agazapó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza esperando el final. Los enfermizos jadeos continuaban y un nuevo forcejeo golpeaba el estante caído. Abriendo los ojos y levantándolos hacia adelante, encontró que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo.

La puerta no conseguía abrirse al ser atorada por el pie del armario.

" _No voy a morir"_ Se repetía _"¡No voy a morir!"_

Sentándose en el suelo, tiró con ambos brazos la pierna atrapada. Las manos lentamente comenzaban a acceder al recinto, provocando que Zaragoza se empeñara más en su esfuerzo. Finalmente sabía cómo se sentían los ratones cuando tenían la cola aprisionaba por las trampas.

Tirando con más fuerza logró escapar del abrazo de la trampa. Ahora sólo le restaba escapar del gato.

De decenas de gatos.

Calculó que el tobillo estaba lastimado así que correr no sería una opción. Más jodido no podría estar, pensó.

Fue entonces que al volverse hacia arriba encontró una solución.

" _El techo"_ Pensaba: _"El techo es de pared falsa. Si la estructura del techo es de varilla o está reforzado, podría salir por ahí"_

Arrastrando el pie pesadamente, Zaragoza avanzó hacia el escritorio y consiguió subirse. Está fuera de alcance, pensaba.

" _Está demasiado alto. Necesito apoyarme en algo"_

Los azotes hacían crujir la puerta terriblemente. La madera del umbral se estaba destrozando.

" _¡Demonios!"_

Zaragoza tomó uno de los asientos y lo subió al escritorio. Consiguió otra silla y la colocó sobre la otra. Su vida ahora pendía de esta pequeña torre de Babel. Apoyó la pierna buena sobre el asiento de la primera silla para acomodarse y lograr subir la pierna lastimada. Eureka, sólo faltaba ascender al chapitel de la torre. Mientras subía, rezaba para sus adentros que la puerta resistiera más, que la torre resistiera más, que la pierna no se quejara.

La endeble estructura se quejó, amenazando con desmoronarse y tirarlo al vacío. Para su alivio, esto no ocurrió y logró llegar al segundo asiento. Para su suerte, el techo estaba frente a él. Con ambas manos, examinaba las pálidas láminas del muro.

" _Tetsuya decía que las coyunturas no estaban remachadas, porque así pueden cambiar las lámparas fácilmente, a diferencia de si el muro fuera de concreto. De acuerdo con él, no son más que tapas"_

Intentó forzar una.

Se lastimó la mano, maldiciendo su intento.

Forzó con más fuerza.

Bingo, consiguió destrozar la tapa y en efecto había un vacío dentro del techo. Removió otras tres tapas y logró crear una apertura cuadrada. Asomando la cabeza trabajosamente, vigilando el portón de madera y la torre que crujía y temblaba al moverse, se alivió al confirmar su teoría. Había un armazón reforzado por dentro por lo que podría sujetarse de allí y seguir el camino de techo falso. Un poco de luz se asomaba por ese negro boquete. Atinó a ver una larga columna metálica, la cual emanaba aire frío.

" _Los ductos de aire"_ , pensaba. Si seguía los ductos de aire, llegaría hasta los demás salones y hasta el aparato de aire mismo, el cual se encontraba en el exterior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de forma repentina ante un estremecimiento terrible.

Su rostro se blanqueó al instante.

La puerta acababa de ser destrozada.

Una marcha de criaturas grises avanzaba hacia él.

-"¡No!"-.

Sin pensarlo y olvidándose de su dolencia, Zaragoza se impulsó torpemente hacia el interior de la boca. Ambos brazos se afianzaron fuertemente al esqueleto metálico del techo. Escuchó por detrás que la torre de asientos se desplomó. Eso causó que la intensidad de esos malditos jadeos creciera más y más.

Se deslizaba por el interior de la cueva con desesperación.

" _No me atraparan. No me van a atrapar"_

Sintió un poderoso tirón.

" _¡No me van a atrapar!"_

Un nuevo tirón lo jaló hacia atrás

" _¡Maldita sea! ¡No me van a atrapar!"_

Pataleaba y jalaba con fuerza hacia techo. Jamás en su vida se había desesperado tanto. Una patada bastó para conseguir impulsarse hacia dentro, al sentir que había asestado un golpe contra algo viscoso. Arrastrándose más y más adentro, logró internase en el abismo.

-"Estuvo cerca"-. Musitó: -"Maldición, estuvo cerca"-.

Descansó un momento, respirando lentamente. Luego, arrastrándose como un gusano en el compactado túnel, se arrimó hacia el ducto de aire. Como si se tratara de una cuerda arrojada a un pozo, se afianzó a éste y comenzó a seguir el ducto.

Sólo esperaba que más allá de ese mar de tinieblas lo llevara afuera, lejos de esta visión infernal. Mientras avanzaba, pensaba y temía por sus sospechas.

" _¿Estará pasando esto mismo allá afuera, en la ciudad? Si es así, entonces... entonces ¿qué debería hacer?"_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Quizás haya algunos términos que desconozcan así que las coloco en este pequeño apartado.

 **Yari** : Es la lanza japonesa, utilizada en un arte marcial llamado Sōjutsu

 **Sōjutsu** : Arte marcial japonés donde se utiliza la lanza (yari). Significa "arte de la lanza".


	4. Capítulo - 03

**Capítulo 03:** _Kevlar - una semana antes del día Z - parte 1_

La puerta de metal lo despertó. Sabía que haberle dado unas buenas cogidas a Jessica Michibata era demasiado bueno para ser real. Se había visto así mismo en Las Vegas, en un Dodge Charger 2015 negro, con rines de los mil demonios… tal como Dios manda. Estaba en el Catalyst Bar, donde vio a la modelo Michibata en vestido negro y cabellera rubia. Le excitaban las rubias, sobre todo las japonesas. Había pensado que las rubias americanas eran dignas de su pija, salvo el inconveniente de que no gritaban como él deseaba que lo hicieran. Ninguna tenía la voz suave y delicada cuando asestaba con fuerza a sus coños como él quería, salvo las japonesas y las coreanas. Adoraba a las japonesas, si eran rubias o castañas. Un maldito puro luego de terminar de joderlas era sensacional. Joderse a Michibata unas cinco veces y luego cortarle la cabeza hubiera sido excitante. Lástima que la S.A.T. lo atrapó en las playas de Hokkaido.

Un mal día. Un maldito mal día.

-"Dijeron que querías mujeres"-.

El hombre volteó y encontró al oficial. Había abierto la reja _. ¿Otro interrogatorio? Ya le dije a esos estúpidos de la Interpol lo que querían. Ya atraparon al chico malo, con el que comerciaba. Ahora, díganme… ¿dónde están las putas? ¿Dónde demonios están las putas que me prometieron?_ , pensaba.

Observando con cuidado, el prisionero encontró un rostro conocido.

-"Finalmente ¿me traerán lo que pedí, Hartzog?"-.

El oficial suprimió una risa.

-"Algo mejor"-.

De un empujón, entró una figura vestida en pantalón y camisa azul, vestimenta similar a la que él poseía. Notó que era un extranjero, de rostro fino y mirada penetrante. Un buscapleitos foráneo.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-. Gruñó el prisionero.

El oficial sólo se río.

-"Tu compañero de cuarto. Sabes las reglas. Mientras no lo mates, no hay problema"-.

El oficial no tardó en cerrar las puertas cuando apareció otro agente, de figura esbelta. Llevaba una armadura de kevlar, similar al de Hartzog, y en la espalda cargaba un arma de fuego. Parecía ser un Sniper DSR-1, calculaba el reo. El desconocido acercó una mano al hombro del celador a lo que éste último volteó y le contestó con un gesto.

-"Pensé que estarías con Rika"-.

-"Me confundes con mi hermano Tajima, Mao"-. Sonrió el hombre: -"Él ya sabes que se muere por ella"-.

-"Además de gemelos, ambos son igual de enfermos. Hartzog, tenemos que irnos"-. La mujer oficial apuró a Tajima, a lo que este abandona el recinto cerrando la reja tras de sí.

El prisionero contemplaba a su compañero mientras éste se quedaba de pie, sin avanzar siquiera un centímetro. El hombre río un instante al notar la tremenda timidez del foráneo.

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?"-. Refunfuñaba el grotesco reo. Al no haber respuesta, se levantó y al avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia el extraño, las sombras de la prisión le abandonaban donde ahora las escasas columnas de luz apenas podían iluminar al hombre. Era un gigante, casi el tamaño de un oso polar, armado de brazos titánicos y revestidos de tatuajes sobre piel oscura; quien comenzaba a sonreír un poco. El visitante notó aquello y reparó en la brillante cabeza que adornaba a este goliat, como si el Sol se hubiera posado en la colina de su calvicie.

-"Vas a servirme de cena, solecito"-. Decía con un tono abominable.

Y no tardó mucho tiempo para que un golpe demoledor hiciera al albino besar el helado y sucio suelo de la celda. Sintió que era levantado con una facilidad sorprendente y al siguiente parpadeo había sido arrojado con fuerza hacia un banco de metal, sostenido por dos oxidadas cadenas. Escuchaba pesadamente los pasos de su atacante, acercarse, con firmeza mayúscula. El aire húmedo y maloliente del cuarto era suficiente para sentir que el rostro se le impregnaba de repugnancia. Por si fuera poco supo que, al momento de reparar en la hercúlea fuerza de una mano colosal sujetarle la espalda contra el banco, tendría una larga y dolorosa condena.

-"Oh sí"-. Un gruñido de satisfacción enferma salía despedido del hombre gorila: -"Tienes nalgas de perra y un maravilloso culo de virgen, solecito"-.

Le desinteresaba que tuviera destrozado sus pantalones, tampoco se veía alarmado de los dolorosos vaivenes y los continuos puñetazos que aquél abominable ser le propinaban. Él estaba sumido en la miseria, desde antes de llegar a prisión. Noah Barton había cometido un crimen atroz del cual sólo esperaba que el infierno le brindase el castigo que se merecía, para entonces merecer un momento de redención cuando menos. La porquería que significaba vivir en un cuarto harto de inmundicia, de compartirlo con un aberrante abusador y de saber que el gobierno de su país no se molestaría en mandar deportarlo desde Japón para ser sentenciado, era insignificante.

Él sentía que ya nada tenía sentido.

-"¡Abre bien el culo, perra!"-.

Los golpes fueron tomando ritmo y creciendo en intensidad. Por cada puñetazo en los costados, sentía el dolor inequívoco de las costillas. Un torrente de sangre fluyó por su boca al tiempo que otro llegó a invadir su cuerpo. Su dignidad estaba asqueada, pisoteada, fuera de todo alcance.

Satisfecho, el gorila se acomodó los pantalones. Colocó ambos brazos detrás suyo para recargarse en el banco y apoyó los pies sobre la espalda del infortunado. Destelló una sonrisa, infectada de bizarro alivio:

-"Estuviste estupenda, solecito. Como premio, mañana te enseñaré toda la prisión. Hablas poco… igual que las perras. Me gusta. Me caes bien, muchacho"-.

El pálido muchacho sólo se quedaba allí, sumiso. No había ningún esfuerzo por su parte de hacer algo al respecto. Ni siquiera para subirse los pantalones.

Sentía una sensación fresca en su trasero. Saber que era producto de un asalto sexual le daba sensación de asco, pero nada más asqueroso habría que pudiese eclipsar lo que él cometió. Su pecado era en creces mayor que lo acontecido segundos atrás.

Noah sabía que sería encerrado con uno de los capos más grandes del mundo. Le sorprendía sólo el hecho de que su ballesta pudiese llamar la atención no sólo de mercenarios, sino también de la CIA y de la propia Interpol. Había sido un par de flechas y nada más. Sólo un par, clavadas en la sien de uno de los agentes políticos más importantes de su país. No sólo era una figura favorita del partido político más corrupto de su nación, sino era una sombra que gustaba grabar símbolos sobre la piel de su espalda cada vez que declinaba una orden que le hacía.

Todavía recordaba las breves pláticas que compartía con él en los abismos de su mente:

" _¿Acaso no compraste el periódico de hoy? ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿De verdad? Muy bien, chico… muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu brazo favorito? ¿En cuál quieres que apague mi habano? ¿Derecho o izquierdo? ¿Derecho? Perfecto, sólo no lo muevas a no ser que quieras que te lo apague en las nalgas"_

Su padrastro era rudo. Por fuera, era un mesías quien decía mejorar el ámbito social y económico del país. Por dentro, un raudo látigo llameante y certero, un cigarrillo hambriento por incinerar su carne, un grotesco boxeador golpeándolo como si se tratase de un saco de carne y huesos.

Fue entonces que decidió que tenía que terminar. El habano, el látigo, los puñetazos tenían que ceder. Fue por eso que tomó la ballesta. Razón suficiente para utilizar aquellas enseñanzas de su padre, cuando era todavía más joven. Lanzó sus flechas hacia su victimario, cumpliendo su cometido… y cumpliendo el accidente más horripilante que nunca hubiera deseado que sucediera.

No le importó ser capturado.

No le importó que fuese sentenciado por largo tiempo tras las rejas.

Poco importaba que un desquiciado lo utilizara como una muñeca inflable para aliviar su carga.

Él viviría en la miseria, pagando la deuda de su venganza.

Perdido en su mundo, Noah ignoraba que los orbes brillantes del monstruo lo observaban con suma atención y curiosidad. Había estado largo tiempo mirándolo, detenidamente. Había algo en éste que le resultaba meramente familiar, cosa que no conseguía determinar. De un momento a otro, el reo sonrío:

-"Fuiste tú, ¿verdad solecito?"-.

El pálido joven ni se inmutó. Sólo escuchaba las estridentes risas de su violador:

-"Pero si eres el que le clavó esas flechas al imbécil aquella noche, ¿verdad?"-.

Noah seguía navegando en su mundo, como un verdadero autista.

-"Busco gente como tú, solecito"-. Pronunciaba el asqueroso hombre: -"Hay muchísima chusma que tiene la boca grande y que a la vez se orinan en los pantalones cuando necesito que terminen mis encargos. Pocos verdaderamente valen la pena"-. Le mostró la mano izquierda, sin reparar que al desquiciado le faltaba el meñique y sólo existía un desecho muñón: -"Son así de escasa y muy contada la gente que de verdad sirve. Que nace para eso"-.

El peso que él sentía sobre la espalda desapareció mientras todo su ser era alzado por el colosal brazo del bruto. Éste lo sentó con cuidado y descansó su mano gigante en el hombro del muchacho. Si su mente hubiese abandonado el limbo en el que se encontraba, estaría sintiéndose como el típico cuadro de un niño escuchando los consejos de su viejo padre.

-"Los imbéciles dicen que no saldremos de aquí…"-. El goliat sonreía maliciosamente: -"Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Pueden meterse su celda por el culo. Saldré de aquí y me iré a Kioto. Voy a follarme a esa perra Michibata, ya verás"-.

El criminal se acercaba lentamente hacia el oído de su acompañante. Algo de brillo en los ojos podía contemplarse, inequívoco signo de que su semblante estaba recobrando consciencia.

-"Y necesito gente, niño. Necesito tus flechas"-.

Los ojos del desahuciado voltearon a ver la mirada maligna. No había duda que esas esferas estaban infestadas de ideas corruptas, de una avaricia sin fin, de una anarquía sin límites. El poder estaba a su alcance y habría más de ello.

-"La sangre llama a más sangre. No hay forma de que puedas compensar ni escapar de eso. Simplemente existe el deseo. El deseo y nada más, es lo único que importa. Así que dime una cosa: Ser una perra o ser mi ballesta, ¿qué es lo que quieres ser, solecito?"-.

Había suciedad en los ojos de Noah. Miseria. Peste. Porquería, sí… eso era. Porquería podría definirse la vida de él segundos atrás. Su voluntad de vivir había caído en lo más bajo, sin esperar que algo o alguien pudiera remediar aquello. Sin embargo, sentía algo cálido en las palabras del capo. Sentía que había una razón por la cual poder escapar de la prisión a la que se había sometido. No, redención no encontraría sino propósito. Sí, propósito. El propósito para desenfundar sus flechas sin temer de qué pudieran hablar de él. Él era un asesino, hecho y derecho. Había acabado con la vida de su padrastro, siendo esto una muestra de lo que podría llegar a ser. Vivir en las sombras era lo que sabía mejor hacer antes de acabar en este atolladero. Tomaría con precisión la mira de su arma, revestiría su arco con las mortales flechas que él mismo sabía elaborar.

Era todo un cazador, un depredador.

Un propósito nuevo en su vida, un resurgimiento interno sentía.

Su mirada cobraba la singular opacidad con la que un asesino suele a sus víctimas mirar. Gélido era su sentir.

-"Ballesta"-. Musitó mientras le devolvía la mirada ceñida, los ojos destellando una furia interna.

-"Así que sí sabes hablar"-. Gruñó satisfecho el fornido ser. Éste se arrimó mucho más a su compañero: -"Escucha chico, dentro de una semana llegaremos a Odaiba. Habrá dos camiones llenos de S.A.T., por delante y por detrás de la camioneta donde estaremos nosotros con otros tres hijos de puta mientras vamos en la carretera. Antes de llegar a las casetas de inspección, aprovecharemos la oportunidad"-.

Era cierto. Las casetas de inspección, para prisioneros con custodia de alta seguridad, estaban infestadas de personal S.A.T. Las casetas constaban de dos torres de vigilancia con dos francotiradores cada una, además de tres filtros de seguridad que consistían en tres trincheras fuertemente blindadas con una separación de cien metros cada una. Sin mencionar la vigilancia aérea por parte de un helicóptero, el perímetro a burlar constaba de trescientos metros en total con una vigilancia visual de doscientos metros más, por parte de las torres de vigilancia. Escapar de aquello implicaba estar totalmente loco, o buscarse la perfecta excusa de suicidarse.

¿Cómo diablos iban a burlarse de un grupo de militares altamente entrenados y perder a un helicóptero con otros tipos armados utilizando sólo las piernas para correr y esconderse?

-"¿Cómo piensas escapar de eso?"-. Articuló el joven.

La celda retumbaba de una poderosa carcajada: -"Kevlar, niño."-. Sugirió el demente: -"Lo que importa es el kevlar"-.

* * *

Carta remitida a las 1200 horas del teniente general A. Michikawa hacia sargento Hans Morten

 _"Será al atardecer. El oficial Toyohisa autorizó que dos equipos de S.A.T. los escoltarán a partir de las 1800 horas del día… del mes... Llegarán al cuartel dos unidades MRPA y una unidad Cobra APC, con siete agentes en los primeros dos y otros cuatro dentro del tercero, esto como una encomienda del propio teniente coronel Miller. Abordarán cuatro convictos en él, por lo que es imprescindible tener una unidad aérea disponible y ambas torres de vigilancia funcionales._

 _En la unidad piloto MRPA se deberá contemplar siete agentes S.A.T., llevando consigo sólo equipo antimotines; siendo esto mismo para la segunda unidad._

 _La unidad de convictos Cobra APC tendrá cuatro agentes S.A.T., con el mismo equipo de seguridad mencionado._

 _Los vehículos deberán cargar con el equipo sustituto y armamento, teniendo esto como precaución ante las eventualidades que posean durante el recorrido._

 _Así mismo, en esta responsiva, se mencionan los oficiales autorizados para realizar esta actividad, los cuales siguen a continuación:_

 _Vehículo MRPA Piloto_

 _* Remi Hartzog_

 _* Tsukumi Hiryu_

 _* Naomi Ichijo_

 _* Hans Morten_

 _* Genma Nakahara_

 _* Walter Rivers_

 _* Ken Usui  
_

 _Vehículo MRPA vigía_

 _* Mao Katsuragi_

 _* Shion Watanabe_

 _* Akira Ito_

 _* Yuki Sakazaki_

 _* Kai Yamamoto_

 _* Takeshi Sanjo_

 _* Tora Ayanami_

 _Vehículo Cobra APC_

 _* Kaito Kobayashi_

 _* Misuno Tanaka_

 _* Hayato Aoyama_

 _* Taiga Azuma_

 _Siendo este el personal a asistir para la transferencia, se dispone del siguiente listado de convictos, mismos que estarán dentro de la unidad de transporte Cobra APC:_

 _* Delhi Anaki_

 _* Rina Yasakani_

 _* Noah Barton_

 _* Murasaki Todo_

 _La operación estará a cargo del oficial Hans Morten, teniendo al personal a transportar bajo su custodia._

 _La extracción de los reos declinará si estas medidas no son cumplidas tal cual se exponen en este escrito._

 _No se permitirán cambios o modificaciones de ningún tipo a partir de las 1900 horas de este día._

 _\- Teniente General A. Michikawa._

* * *

Mensaje de texto enviado a las 1400 horas, cuatro días antes de la extracción.

" _Todo está listo. Tenemos todo, también la herramienta que necesitabas. Aun así, no tengo claro algunas cosas que vienen en la lista. ¿Cal? ¿Para qué quieres sacos de cal? Por supuesto que tengo los sacos, no hay problema con ello. También pinté ese polvo de negro, como querías. Siendo sincero, hubiera sido mucho más barato comprar bolsas de carbón y molerlo._

 _Será un día de lluvia, según el pronóstico. Tenías razón, no sé cómo diablos sabes todo… inclusive el clima. Deberías considerar trabajar en un noticiero y quitar a esas vacas gordas que siempre se equivocan en el pronóstico, en lugar de estarle causando problemas a la Interpol y a la S.A.T._

 _En fin… conseguí también el metal magne-no-sé-qué-diablos. Dijiste que si llovía para ese día lo buscara así que cumplí tu capricho. Lo tengo en grandes cantidades tal cual lo deseabas. Hice que un amigo mío colocara un poco de esa mierda dentro de muchos balines. Sí, los tengo en varios cartuchos._

 _Le comenté también ese otro encargo que me dijiste el otro día. Mira… no tengo la jodida idea de lo que pretendes, pero no te preocupes. Está hecho. Insertar nitroglicerina en balines de plástico con rebaba de metal es caro, muy caro. Tendré que cobrártelo aunque sea con las tetas de tu madre._

 _Voy a ser franco contigo: no hay cosa más fácil que bañarlos con un puñado de balas, cortarles la cabeza y hacerse la paja con sus bocas. ¿Para qué demonios necesitas todo el material que pides sin ninguna arma? ¿Cómo pretendes escapar de ellos sin siquiera una maldita pistola? Confiaré en que no la cagues._

 _Muy bien, eso es todo. Sólo serán tres de ustedes en total, ¿cierto? Bien. Esperaré entonces tu señal._

 _Otra cosa… casi lo olvidaba. Tengo la N – Reedus que querías. Debo reconocértelo: sabía que eras un nerd de los rifles más no de ballestas. Y sí, no hay problema… un viejo amigo sabe cómo usarla, es mejor que yo._

 _\- Axel_

* * *

Mensaje de texto enviado a las 0642 horas, dos días antes de la extracción.

" _Seis grandes y el doble al final. Ése es el precio de mi cliente. No me importa lo que les pase a los otros dos, pero Delhi tiene prioridad._

 _Nosotros estaremos en la maleza, cerca del camino rural. Una vez allí, esperaremos la caravana y justo ahí tendrás que dar la señal. Recuerda llevar la máscara o de lo contrario tendrás la cara hecha una mierda. No te preocupes por nosotros ni por el coche que los escoltarán por detrás, sólo necesito que salgan del fuego cruzado._

 _Te envié el paquete con un par de unidades de nitrato de amonio. Sabes qué es lo que tienes qué hacer y cómo programar números en ese aparato, sin embargo ten cuidado. Apenas aprietes el botón y tendrás un incendio canadiense quemándote el trasero._

 _Para no hacerlo tan obvio, viene adjunto una tarjeta para hackear. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que tú serías el gatillo de todo esto? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo mejor de todo es que tiene un cronómetro, así que no tendrás problemas con nada en absoluto._

 _Programar el contador, colocar las cajetillas de nitrato, esperar la llamada y sacar al negro. Eso es todo._

 _La parte difícil es llegar ilesos al punto de reunión. Una vez que nos encontremos, caminaremos hacia el sur. Estaremos a dos horas de Tokonosu, después iremos hacia Kyoto. En el aeropuerto, te pagaré lo acordado._

 _\- Faucon_

* * *

Ya era el día. Finalmente, hoy sería cuando Delhi abandonaría la custodia de S.A.T. para retomar el control ilícito del país. Qué mejor día para eso que un diluvio. No sabía él, empapándose los pantalones y congelándose las nalgas, que sería un día del carajo.

No se hizo esperar el torrente de agua cayendo sobre los arbustos, envolviendo el atardecer con un manto de nubes negras y cargadas. Él esperaba en la maleza donde cerca se encontraban otros dos compañeros, portando dos sensores de activación a distancia. Había uno más, lejos de donde ellos se ocultaban, que llevaba una N-Reedus, con flechas de punta que él fabricó especialmente para este día.

Sintió entonces que sus pies se hundían en el fango, así que se acercó hacia los árboles y arbustos que marginaban la carretera. Agachado, cubrió, con una manta de maleza, el cañón de su rifle, dejando a la vista el telescopio. Detectó a su izquierda que sus compinches se trasladaron, dispersándose hacia la negrura del sendero. No sólo lloverá el caos de los cielos sino también por las bocas de sus armas. El encargo estaba muy claro: Delhi tenía prioridad. Los otros dos son sacrificables.

Él estaba agazapado, aguardando al crepúsculo, observando hacia el horizonte. Sabía que faltarían dos horas para que arribase la caravana a dónde se encontraban.

La penumbra dejó escapar la silueta escuálida de un zorro, caminando por el pavimento del camino. Él estuvo consciente que había sido descubierto por el animal. Estuvo consciente que las fauces del desdichado ser se abrieron hacia él. No dudó ni un segundo en que aquél borrón naranja y blanco, que se acercaba con pasmosa velocidad, buscaría al menos arrebatarle un pedazo de su brazo y unas tripas como postre. El depredador brincó hacia éste, con la mandíbula bien abierta, esperando cerrarse en el muslo izquierdo. Él le tenía preparado una sorpresa, blandiendo el mango de una larga afilada hoja de su cuchillo guardado en la bota derecha. Él fue victimado por el poderoso mordisco. Él había olvidado quitar el seguro del porta cuchillo, maldiciendo en el acto y siendo mordisqueado a la vez. Golpeó al animalejo con la culata de su rifle y el atacante cayó de espaldas. Mientras el predador se incorporaba trabajosamente, él se abalanzó sobre éste y abrazó su cuello con el brazo derecho, utilizando entonces el izquierdo para tomar su arma. Los forcejeos de su víctima hacían que su abrazo decayera, consiguiendo entonces que lentamente se zafara.

No obstante el zorro vio su esfuerzo eclipsado al sentir el frío y húmedo tacto del cañón metálico del rifle hundirse súbitamente en su cráneo, aplastando la orbe de su ojo derecha, dejando tras de sí una plasta rojiza y un sinnúmero de burbujas sanguinolentas emanar de aquél globo explotado.

Las patas del animal perdieron su fuerza y la vida del incauto se escapó en un parpadeo. El atacante había sido eliminado.

-"¿Así pretendes pasar desapercibido?"-.

La voz ronca del enmascarado hombre sorprendió al desdichado. Éste le maldice y cierra su herida con una plasta de hojas y un pañuelo, cubriéndola fuertemente.

-"Cállate, estúpido"-.

-"Actúas como un novato. Si la cagas, te perforaré las pelotas. Delhi no permitiría que…"-.

No se percató que aquél torpe se impulsó con ambas piernas, abalanzándose sobre él, provocando que cayera de espalda al suelo. Al siguiente instante, notó sus brazos entumidos al ser aprisionados por la fuerte presión que los muslos de su atacante ejercían.

Aquél torpe estaba sentado sobre su pecho, con una gran navaja acariciándole el cuello.

-"No olvides quién está a cargo, Axel"-. Musitó mientras el indefenso hombre de cabellera larga estaba observándole a los ojos: -"Toma tu maldita arma y dile al vejete de tu amigo que se vaya preparando"-.

Axel reparó en que el hombre se quitó de encima y procedió a levantar el rifle semiautomático que se le había caído al ser atacado por él. Se agazapó y miró hacia el horizonte. Al ver la estela de polvo que arreciaba hacia ellos, comprendió las palabras del su líder.

-"Velvet, están a cuatrocientos metros y la velocidad estimada es de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, quizá ciento sesenta. Tenemos margen de cuatro a seis minutos máximo"-.

Velvet llevaba un pasamontañas rojo y negro, mismo que estaba sujeto a la correa de unas gafas con lentes de gran tamaño. Mientras bajaba su rifle, ajustó el mecanismo de sus lentes para observar nítidamente qué se acercaba. El zoom de sus anteojos le permitió contemplar los escudos inequívocos de S.A.T. Podía ver perfectamente que tres vehículos se acercaban hacia ellos. Sin duda, se trataba de dos vehículos MRPA y un Cobra APC. Delhi estaba ahí.

La hora había llegado.

-"Son ellos"-. Confirmó.

-"Bien"-. Correspondió Axel, mientras se alejaba hacia su posición. Atravesó la carretera tan rápido como pudo, agazapado. No podía permitirse ser detectado y echar a perder toda la operación por un descuido tonto. De entre la maleza, un hombre fornido de cabellera canosa le encaró. Tenía una cola de caballo y una prominente barba negra que le cubría la inmensa mandíbula, rematada por un cigarrillo. Axel fue tomado por sorpresa ante esta aparición, olvidando por un instante a esta figura:

-"Parece que viste un fantasma"-.

-"Ya vienen, Enzo. Prepárate"-.

El viejo levantó su arma, preparándola para dar el primer ataque. Una flecha negra adornada por tres largas plumas rojas apenas se distinguía de entre la oscura maleza donde estaba escondida:

-"Perfecto"-. Susurró Enzo, cargando la ballesta con firmeza y asegurándose que la flecha no tuviese contratiempos una vez que atacara a su blanco: -"…estaba muy aburrido"-.

-"Es momento entonces…"-. Axel buscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones. En algún lugar estaba ese aparato, pensaba. De aquél margen de tiempo reducido a cuatro minutos, sólo necesitaba uno. Él siempre buscaba ser precavido.

* * *

-"… pero Kazumi odia el sushi, por eso separé el arroz en la bandeja roja, el que está en la puerta de la nevera"-.

La mujer de cabellera corta no se callaba. Llevaba todo el camino hablando de comida y de una larga lista de actividades para la niñera, una señora de unos cincuenta años. El equipo S.A.T. sabía que se trataba de su madre.

-"Misuno, apaga el teléfono"-.

La voz de la agente apenas era audible para el tripulante más cercano, siendo Taiga quien había escuchado casi toda la conversación. Hacía unas horas, se equipó con el traje antimotines así como todos sus compañeros. Todos llevaban un traje negro de una sola pieza revestido de sólidas placas de kevlar, cubriendo el pecho y el abdomen con dos corazas segmentadas. Los brazos y las piernas estaban protegidos por placas oscuras hexagonales y segmentadas, también del mismo material. Los cascos negros mostraban las iniciales S.A.T. en color blanco, siendo fabricados con kevlar.

Taiga no se mostraba en absoluto preocupado.

En ambos lados de las puertas del coche, estaban varios asientos con el respaldo pegado al marco de las ventanas. Misuno y él estaban del lado izquierdo, en lo que Kaito y Hayato estaban en el derecho. Los cuatro contemplaban hacia los asientos de en medio, donde cuatro personas de camisas y pantalones azules estaban bien asegurados con esposas en las muñecas. Al fin y al cabo, el escenario expone a cuatro reos desarmados contra cuatro agentes armados por una tonfa, una pistola, un rifle de asalto y granadas de gas lacrimógeno. Estos convictos nunca se levantarían de ahí hasta llegar a su destino.

-"Y dile a Kochiro y a Maya que no se desvelen tanto. Mañana tienen que…"-.

-"Por Dios"-. Rina suspiró agobiada: -"He estado escuchando cada jodida palabra de tu repugnante boca ¡Cuelga de una vez, mujer!"-.

La mujer interrumpió su llamada y se volvió hacia la prisionera. El nombre de Rina Yasakani rezaba la placa de identificación del uniforme.

-"Estúpida"-.

-"Basta"-. Interrumpió Taiga: -"Compórtate como una profesional, Misuno"-.

Contempló a su compañero por unos segundos. Fue entonces que comprendió el mensaje y continuó la llamada en voz baja, remitiendo un mensaje de despedida. Revelar el nombre de parientes y contactos personales frente a cuatro convictos de cuidado es lo más inteligente que ella ha hecho, si poner en peligro a su familia era lo que había buscado desde un inicio. Observó la hora de su móvil, confirmando que el anochecer estaba por empezar. Las 7:30 PM justamente.

A través de las húmedas ventanas del vehículo apenas Misuno distinguía algunos árboles en los márgenes de la carretera, así mismo el MRPA que estaba delante de ellos, escoltándolos. La lluvia estaba arreciando más y más, cosa que la puso un tanto nerviosa. A su lado, Taiga la llamaba.

-"Has estado bastante distraída, ¿qué te pasa?-.

La chica soltó un débil suspiro. Hablar en voz baja se le daba tan bien como ser tolerante con los reos:

-"Está lloviendo"-.

Taiga levantó una ceja:

-"Sí, puedo notar eso"-.

-"Eres un idiota"-.

-"Y tú una mentirosa"-.

Misuno se agachó hacia debajo de su asiento y estirando el brazo derecho logró sacar un termo azulado, con el que satisfago su inusual sensación de sed.

-"Olvídalo"-. Finalmente articuló: -"No quiero que me oigan"-.

-"Les dijiste el nombre de tus contactos a estas escorias"-. Respondió el oficial: -"Así que si necesitas darles tu dirección y tu twitter no empeorará más de lo que ya está"-.

Sacando su móvil nuevamente, observó la hora. 7:50 PM. La carga de la batería estaba en un sesenta y cinco por ciento, así que todavía estaría cargada hasta mañana sin problemas.

-"Taiga, acércate"-.

Guardó su arma y se acercó lentamente a la mujer. Ella se quitó el casco dejando relucir su cabellera castaña recogida, como una cola de caballo. Sin dudar, él también dejó su casco a un lado y se deslizó hacia ella todavía más. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, uno de los prisioneros, un joven de tez pálida de nombre Noah Barton; contemplaba aquello y escuchaba con suma atención. Él estaba listo para actuar, en cuanto el oficial se distrajera.

-"¿Te acuerdas de Kyoto?"-.

Atacó a su mente un mar de recuerdos. Taiga llevaba una cazadora negra y unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, que hacían juego con una camisa blanca. Llevaba unas gafas de lentes de ámbar, aquellos que siempre usa cuando salía a correr cada mañana los fines de semana. Ese día se encontró con una mujer bellísima: se trataba de una figura esbelta, vistiendo una falda negra y corta, dejando relucir un par de piernas torneadas que acababan en unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su figura serrana llevaba una blusa roja brillante, mostrando el escote un suave cuello adornado de un collar de plata, del cual colgaba un corazón hecho de cuarzo. Nunca había visto a Misuno vistiendo así. Sin duda, era una mujer muy hermosa. Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante lujoso, localizado en el centro de la ciudad. La noche todavía era joven cuando terminaron y habían asistido entonces a un bar. Las horas pasaron y las copas se vaciaban muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que las botellas de coñac y whisky se terminaban. No tardaron en llegar a un hotel donde ambos se desvistieron y culminaron la noche en un arranque de insospechada pasión, donde las paredes guardaban los ecos de sus gritos, donde ambos tuvieron sexo. Él nunca olvidó esa noche ni lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente, cuando él despertó y se encontró solo en la habitación. Sólo él y una nota escrita con labial.

-"¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?"-. Gruñó el agente: -"¿Para qué diablos traes eso…?"-.

-"No me ha bajado"-.

Taiga se quedó en blanco.

-"Jódete"-.

La chica le miró y susurró con angustia, apenas conteniendo el volumen de su voz.

-"No estoy bromeando, es la verdad. Te estoy diciendo la verdad"-.

Dio un vistazo rápido a su celular.

7:58 PM

-"Maldición, Misuno. No me vengas con esas estupideces"-.

-"Pero Taiga, ha pasado más de un mes y nada"-.

7:59 PM. Misuno no dejaba de ver el celular.

-"¡¿Estás loca?!"-. Taiga perdió el control: -"¿Sabes si quiera si es en verdad mío?"-.

-"¡No soy una de tus malditas perras, imbécil!"-. La mujer gritó, encolerizada: -"No he estado con nadie más que contigo"-.

Noah Barton se acercaba hacia Delhi. El gigantesco negro disfrutaba del espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Sabía que estaba cerca la hora de su escape, por lo que susurró a su compañera que se mantuviera cerca. Uno de los oficiales trataba de hacer callar a la pareja, sin embargo no parecían que ninguno le escuchase.

-"¡Ustedes dos cierren la puta boca!"-.

-"¡Tú no te metas, cabrón!"-. La rabia del agente apuntó hacia la mujer. Allí estaba otra vez, haciendo lo mismo. Enfrascada en ese celular. En ese teléfono. Maldita sea ella. Maldita sea ella y su maldito teléfono.

-"¡¿Qué tanto haces con ese maldito teléfono?!"-.

Apenas estuvo a punto de disponerse a arrebatárselo de las manos cuando ella le miró serenamente, con esa mirada desconcertante que pocas veces logra dejarlo atónito.

-"Son las ocho con diez de la noche"-.

-"¿Y a mí que cuernos me importa?"-.

Misuno se colocó el casco en el acto.

-"Es la hora"-.

Apenas ella presionó el botón de llamar cuando los ojos de Taiga quedaron cegados en el acto por un resplandor repentino. Las blindadas paredes de metal comenzaron a despedazarse a su alrededor, las ventanas estallaron en una lluvia cristalina que invadió el aire en el acto. Una sensación de calor comenzó a quemarle la frente y un fuerte dolor empezaba a manifestarse en su pierna izquierda. Pudo darse cuenta que, mientras la explosión lo arrastraba dando volteretas imposibles en el aire, unas láminas de metal rozaron por su muslo, traspasando por debajo de él, manifestándole que debajo de su rodilla no había nada más que un vacío. Sin lugar a dudas, su pie había desaparecido y su mandíbula se había despegado de su cráneo.

Parecía que el kevlar había sido diseñado para mantener el cuerpo a salvo de disparos de armas, más no de explosiones. De haber resistido, hubiera podido hablar con Misuno…hubiera tratado de sacarle a puñetazos si ella tendría algo que ver con esta explosión…. hubiera también tratado de averiguar si en verdad estaba embarazada. Lástima que él no podrá exponer sus hallazgos de que el kevlar no servía para explosiones, tampoco sacarle ni una pizca de información a esa mujer. Hubiera logrado todo lo anterior dicho si al menos aquella barra de metal, que reforzaba la ventana donde él estaba sentado segundos atrás; no se hubiese hundido en su cabeza.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Actualmente, los vehículos MRPA y Cobra APC son utilizados por agencias de seguridad. Son autos blindados de los cuales me basé para realizar este capítulo. Quizás me desvié del curso normal (ya que en los escritos previos estábamos con los estudiantes del instituto Tokonosu), sin embargo este capítulo es fundamental para el curso de esta historia. Espero sean pacientes.

Agradezco el tiempo que toman para ver este fic y me gustaría que me dieran algunos reviews para revisar sus opiniones del mismo. Nuevamente, gracias por su tiempo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo - 04

**ANUNCIO**

Una disculpa enorme por aquellas personas que habían leído esta obra y que no le había dado el seguimiento que le corresponde. Por múltiples razones no había conseguido seguir con la misma, además de que, al hacer este capítulo, me veía a mí mismo con desconcierto si publicarlo o no. Esto debido a que, como mencioné desde el prólogo, su contenido sería fuerte y el objetivo que tiene esta obra (no pasa nada, no mencionaré ningún "spoiler") es el de mostrar cómo serían las personas ante una situación de proporciones bíblicas, sin precedente alguno. Entiendo que "High School of The Dead" (obra de los hermanos Daisuke y Shouji Sato) fue creada ambientada en ese escenario apocalíptico con cierto grado de humor y cierto grado de realidad.

No obstante, como mencioné anteriormente, me daba un poco de repugnancia escribir este tipo de cosas por dos razones:

1.- Es demasiado cruel

2.- De forma lamentable puede ser, de alguna manera, real (la situación que, en este caso, viene a exponer este capítulo).

Debo reconocer que es cruel este capítulo y tal vez parezca que me salgo del contexto original, sin embargo, este no es el caso. Como justificación, lo que está por ocurrir con los personajes que participan en este texto es fundamental para lo que está por venir. Extiendo nuevamente una disculpa si lo que están a punto de leer llega a dañar la susceptibilidad de ti, lector.

Quizás estoy exagerando en lo que acabo de anunciar, pero sólo quise hacer constatar mi sentir y mis razones como escritor.

Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con este capítulo.

Que lo disfruten.

Me gustaría que me dieran algunos comentarios para encontrar mis puntos de error y hacer una obra más llevadera y amena.

Gracias por su atención.

~RandolphC

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Este capítulo contiene violencia y sexo explícito por lo que, en acorde al contenido del mismo, se hace constar que puede ser inadecuado para personas sensibles.

* * *

 **Capítul** **o 04:** _Remi Hartzog_

La explosión hizo que el Cobra APC se elevara pocos metros hacia adelante, cayendo con las ruedas boca arriba. El vehículo piloto MRPA explotó al instante, escupiendo grandes trozos de metal a todas direcciones, dejando escapar llamaradas por las ventanas y las puertas; mientras que el MRPA vigía salió disparado hacia fuera de la carretera, cayendo a un barranco en aparatosas volteretas con una estela de fuego que le envolvía.

La gélida agua le golpeaba en el rostro como una fría caricia. Parpadeó un momento, recuperando la vista poco a poco. Se encontró tirado en el pavimento boca abajo, con las piernas dentro de la destrozada unidad MRPA y una cortada en la mejilla izquierda. Remi observó que su traje había conseguido salvarle los brazos y la cabeza, de otra manera no sería más que un borrón de carne picada. Lento pero seguro comenzó a sacar las piernas de la unidad, observando a todo momento a su alrededor. Fue entonces que recordó el objetivo principal de su viaje. Los prisioneros. Ellos pudieron haber planeado esto, como un medio viable para escapar. La cuestión principal sería cómo lo habrían conseguido. Remi Hartzog había mantenido a Delhi detrás de las rejas desde su ingreso hasta el día que lo ataron a la Cobra APC.

¿Cómo habría conseguido esto?

-"¿Alguien vivo por aquí?"-.

El agente escuchó un susurro. Se volvió y encontró tres siluetas que emergían de la camioneta. Un par de ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos, a través de la visera ensangrentada.

-"¿Una mano?"-. Dijo.

Remi identificó a la mujer como la capitana Tsukumi Hiryu. Estrechando su mano, el hombre se levantó y un agudo dolor atacó su pierna izquierda. La oficial le indicó quedarse cerca del auto, como barricada.

-"¿Cómo están los demás?"-.

-"No tan bien como tú, Hartzog. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"-.

La mujer le señaló una herida en la cabeza al militar quien dio un respingo apenas llevándose una mano para examinarla. No tardó en encontrar en su palma la coloración carmesí de sangre:

-."Sólo se abrió una vieja herida"-. Golpeó con su puño su cráneo: -"Aquí adentro todo es acero"-.

Hiryu respondió con una sonrisa.

Lentamente, la lluvia aumentó de intensidad creando una tormenta. Remi escuchaba los sordos golpeteos de las gotas en la carretera y en los destruidos vehículos. De repente, una serie de explosiones brotaron de los autos. El Cobra APC ardía como una chimenea y al vomitar una intensa bocanada de fuego acarició la espalda del francés, quemando el uniforme. La japonesa bajó la guardia y fue a atender al francés hasta que bajo sus pies una lluvia de disparos de fuego le comenzó a perseguir por detrás.

Tsukumi consiguió tomar una destrozada puerta del Cobra, escudándose. Remi daba volteretas en el suelo, tratando de extinguir las llamas que le asediaban. La capitana desenfundó su rifle y la asomó por la ventana de la puerta. Los casquillos caían sobre sus piernas mientras la ráfaga de su arma contraatacaba hacia sus agresores. Rápidamente volteando a sus espaldas, vislumbró a Remi cansado. Había conseguido dejar de ser una hoguera viviente y a duras penas estaba avanzando hacia ella. Le daba gusto ver a su subordinado vivo pero le desagradaba la idea de tener que oler la carne quemada que expelía su espalda. Curiosamente, ver a este hombre envuelto en humo le excitaba y se repudiaba al descubrir que el olor le daba hambre.

Su mente se aceleró al descubrir que la frente de Remi estaba iluminada por un minúsculo círculo rojo, para desconcierto de éste quien contempló el horror en su superior.

-"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición…!"-.

El disparo fue certero. Tsukumi escudó al francés, costándole el antebrazo izquierdo el cual estalló en una violenta erupción de sangre. Un nuevo disparo irrumpió la mente de la japonesa. Fue Remi quien consiguió matar al francotirador.

La lluvia de balas había cesado de inmediato. La puerta que había utilizado Tsukumi no era más que un trozo de metal destruido, similar a una hoja seca.

A pesar de la quietud, Tsukumi se mantenía apuntando hacia lo desconocido con el rifle de asalto con una mano mientras que Remi hacía lo mismo con su arma. Caminando por el perímetro del accidentado MRPA, el agente se volvía de vez en cuando hacia el vehículo. Encontró que el eje de las llantas traseras estaba destrozado, con grandes partes de metal arrancadas hacia afuera, similar a unos pétalos de acero que se abrían. Notó que el depósito de gasolina había desaparecido y que algunas partes estaban fundidas entre sí.

-"¿Cuántos malnacidos son?"-.

Una ráfaga metálica irrumpió la visión del hombre encontrando su blanco, seguido de un agudo chillido que Tsukumi no pudo suprimir. Una flecha acertó la clavícula de la mujer haciéndole abandonar su arma al momento. Remi izó el cañón de su rifle apuntando hacia la nada. Su sorpresa fue inminente.

-"¿Una flecha solamente?"-. Susurró la japonesa: -"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"-.

-"Estamos siendo emboscados"-.

-"No es cierto. Estos malditos sólo están jugando. Si nos quisieran muertos, me hubieran matado de una vez"-. Dijo la mujer: -"¿Por qué no atacan?"-.

Una rasposa voz irrumpió la penumbra-"Porque el agua se encargará de eso"-.

A continuación, el francés y la japonesa fueron asediados por una oleada de flechas. La pareja intentó huir a la derecha, siendo la capitana quien apuntaba y disparaba hacia la negrura mientras el herido la seguía. Remi alzó la mirada hacia Hiryu. Una columna gris de vapor emergía de sus heridas, cobrando intensidad en los orificios de su dañado traje. La sensación de calor que ella sentía comenzaba a ser dolorosa, dando lugar a un insoportable hedor de carne quemada.

-"¡Dios santo! ¡Ahhh!"-.

Ahora el cuerpo de la capitana era una bengala andante. Decenas de pequeñas explosiones emergían como violentos petardos que le destrozaban el traje. Remi no daba crédito al ver la cantidad de carne que volaba por los aires hasta que, como si se tratase de un globo, el cuerpo de la mujer explotó por completo, derribándolo. La lluvia de flechas cesó con la muerte de la oficial, quien no era más que un trozo de carne envuelto en tela que se convulsionaba por las explosiones. De las sombras, un hombre de edad avanzada con cuerpo de goliath se acercó hacia la carretera, ignorando a Remi.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios buscan?"-.

-"No me toca responder eso"-. Contestó el agresor quien hizo un ademán: -"Pregúntale a él"-.

Un enorme titán negro salió de las sombras seguido de un joven pálido, ambos con uniformes de prisioneros. Mientras que el muchacho cargaba un arco y una mochila con flechas, el coloso llevaba un habano en la boca y un rifle en la espalda. Remi reconoció al sujeto.

-"Delhi"-.

-"Es sorprendete cómo un poco de metal magnesiano puede hacerle al cuerpo si lo combinas con agua y otras mierdas, Remi Hartzog"-. Le saludó: -"Este sí que es un interesante giro del destino, ¿no lo crees? Mientras me pudría en las rejas, te follabas a esta zorra, ¿cierto? Le escuchaba gritar como perra"-.

-"Jódete"-.

Con fuerza, Delhi pateó la mandíbula del oficial. El hombre gruñó de dolor.

-"Maldito seas, cabrón. ¿Qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza? ¿Eres de metal?"-.

Hartzog contempló impotente al criminal, mientras éste le plantaba el cañón en la frente.

-"Veamos si tus sesos lo resisten"-.

Disparo a disparo, las balas golpeaban con furia la frente del derribado francés. Cada detonación terminaba en chorros de sangre que salpicaban la cara del victimado y ensuciaban al atacante. El raudo ataque del negro terminaba por poner nervioso al anciano fortachón. Delhi lo notó y le devolvió una mueca:

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cagaste los pantalones?"-.

Enmudeció e hizo un ademán de que estaba bien. En eso, una silueta salió del Cobra. Atravesó el cadáver de Hiryu y éste desechó una manta quemada que la envolvía. Se trataba de una mujer con casco quien se acercaba a Delhi. No tardó en desechar el casco.

-"¿Misuno?"-. Contempló incrédulo aquél francés quien apenas articuló. Sus palabras eran meros chillidos de un ratón: -"¿Misuno Tanako?-"-.

El hombre gigante se volvió. Allí estaba esa puta. Muy fácil de negociar, muy fácil de llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Tal como pensó, una auténtica puta.

Tanako estaba frente al goliath. Vio a Remi y contuvo un gemido de sorpresa. Estaba completamente demacrado por las balas, su rostro le recordaba un colador. Luego de ese siniestro vistazo, se volvió hacia el criminal.

-"Listo. Eres libre. Te toca cumplir tu parte"-.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-. Deliberó con una mueca burlona: -"Negocios son negocios"-.

Remi no hizo movimiento alguno. Fingir que había muerto no era un reto para él. Su sangre hacía un trabajo perfecto tapizando su destrozado uniforme y también el asfalto. Le daba gracia recordar que se sentía como una mosca cuando las aplastaba con el periódico de los domingos, especialmente cuando usaba la sección de deportes sólo para eso. Si no había fotografías de Scarlett Johansson en la sección de entretenimiento, entonces era el matamoscas de repuesto.

Levantar el párpado izquierdo era lo mismo que hacer pesas para él. El dolor era insoportable y el ardor que sentía en el ojo por la suciedad y el sudor no cooperaba en absoluto. Se sorprendía que luego de tanto castigo pudiera seguir consciente. Fue entonces que de entre los arbustos encontró que uno de los hombres de Delhi traía a una chica esposada, con el mismo atractivo físico que Misuno, pero más joven y con una corta cabellera negra.

-"¡Katie!"-.

La chica enmudeció. Su alivio era enorme aunque las palabras no salían de su boca.

-"¿No me reconoces, hija? ¡Soy yo!"-.

El hombre le quitó las esposas y la chiquilla apenas daba un par de pasos. Las luces de las llamas que cubrían las camionetas disiparon el manto de sombras de la joven. Remi la contempló y no encontraba razón del comportamiento inusual de la secuestrada. Vislumbró que llevaba una blusa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos. Entre los balbuceos de la victimada, dedujo con suspicaz destreza lo que le ocurría la chica.

-"Hi… hijos…de…de pu… puta"-.

Para suerte del francés, nadie le escuchó. La gente de Delhi estaba expectantes ante la reacción inmediata de la oficial. Ella ahogó un grito de terror al ver a su chica.

-"¡KATIE!"-.

Katie tropezaba dando pasos erráticos. Movía sus pies hacia delante y a los lados, sin conseguir caminar de forma erguida. Parecía un chimpancé aprendiendo a caminar. Su boca estaba pintada de un color cobrizo, con los labios coagulados y mostraban un orificio particularmente café del que nacía una temblorosa lengua.

-"Tuve problemas para controlarla, pero no te preocupes. Aquí está frente a ti"-. Explicaba el negro: -"Perdona a mis muchachos, pero ellos necesitaban asegurarse que no los mordieran mientras se venían en su boca. Eso puede ser algo traumático, ¿sabes?"-.

Abrazó a su hija y alzó su arma contra el maldito negro. Tenía que pagar:

-"¡Jodido negro de mierda!"-. Vociferó: -"¡¿Qué mierdas le hicieron?!"-.

Los hombres del gorila no pudieron evitar reírse. Ver a la oficial encarar a todos al mismo tiempo era un chiste para ellos. Delhi se le acercó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a la dolida madre. Ella cayó al suelo y levantó la vista hacia el desgraciado hombre quien, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, tenía ahora su arma:

-"La golpeamos, le quitamos los dientes y nos la cogimos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, estúpida?"-. Apuntó el cañón y disparó hacia las rodillas de Tanako. Delhi se moría de risa al verla retorcerse de intenso dolor.

-"Esa perrita castró a uno de mis perros con sus dientes. Ahora voy a cobrarme lo extra"-.

Misuno contempló que el cinturón de Delhi se aflojó y con horror encontró que dos hombres del malnacido apuntaban a su hija. Era claro que ella no podía objetar nada. Tenía que pagar lo que su hija había cometido. Sintió el gélido beso del cañón del arma de Delhi en la frente mientras un intenso dolor atravesó de lleno su cuerpo como un relámpago. La humillación ahogaba su pesar y el martirio que sufría su cuerpo no se comparaba con el hecho de que su hija la estaba viendo. Era observada por ella, mientras el animal la asaltaba con furia y era tratada como un trapo desechable.

Para su horror, vio cómo uno de los esbirros del negro derribó a Katie de un golpe. Otros dos se abalanzaron sobre su hija y destrozaron lo que quedaba de sus pantalones. Misuno, horrorizada, suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. No obstante, como una visión enferma, vio que los desgraciados sacaron un rifle donde, en donde se supone que descansaba una bayoneta, pendía un largo trozo de metal cilíndrico. Y como si tratasen de asar una gallina, los hombres ensartaron el cilindro dentro del sexo de Katie. Un fuerte empujón de Delhi le sacó un par de lágrimas a la agente.

-"Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo diga, perra"-. Gruñó el hombre: -."A no ser que quieras ver a tu hija vomitar balas"-.

Delhi sacudía el cuerpo de Misuno con éxtasis desenfrenada. Los gritos de dolor de la mujer eran placenteros para el titán, quien sólo le invitaba a asestar fuertes y poderosas embestidas. Ver a la hija de su presa siendo asediada por el tubo de metal con frenesí y escuchar sus dolorosos lamentos sólo le hacían excitar más y más. Burlón, miró a la agente.

-"¿Qué se siente, perra? ¿Qué se siente que tu hija te vea? ¡Enséñale cómo se hace!"-.

Los dos titánicos brazos la tomaron de los hombros y la azotaron al húmedo y frío asfalto. Sentía una potente puñalada invadiéndole su carne, destrozándole las entrañas con una fuerza que no creía posible en una persona. Intentó levantarse pero su mejilla fue golpeada con el puño cerrado de su agresor. El ardor creciente en su rostro no era nada comparado con los grotescos vaivenes del maldito. Sentía que le devoraban por dentro, una máquina abriéndose paso a través de su carne, amenazando en partirle por la mitad. Un nuevo puñetazo se le plantó en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que el negro bufó. Un brutal golpe le dio de lleno en el costado izquierdo, donde esta vez ella escupió sangre. Al tiempo que ella reaccionaba, su boca fue golpeada. Parpadeó y recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en la clavícula. El asedio se volvió todavía más salvaje, perdiendo sensibilidad en las piernas y sintiendo un abominable dolor en su sexo.

Ella sólo deseaba que esa escena acabara. Poco le importaba qué sería de ella ya que, al frente, le dolía en el alma ver a su hija convertida en objeto de una diversión enferma.

Sin embargo, estaba _esa sensación._

 _Impotencia. Maldita impotencia._

Ante ella, la pesadilla ahogaba su mundo.

Katie siendo violada por un consolador atado a un rifle.

Sus compañeros muertos.

Delhi, libre gracias a ella, burlándose de su desdicha.

Y ella, viviendo ahora el fruto de su cosecha al cometer asesinato y vivir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-"¡Abre bien las putas piernas, puerca!"-.

-"No"-. Suplicó la agente: -"¡No por favor! ¡Eso no! ¡No hagas eso, en nombre de…!"-.

Delhi le plantó el arma en la boca. Misuno cayó al instante, ahogándose en la pena más grande de su vida.

El calor crecía y crecía en su vientre. Misuno suprimía las lágrimas y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos al escuchar a su agresor:

-"¡Siéntela, perra… siente cómo se inunda dentro de ti!"-.

La hija de Misuno disparó un alarido al ver un borrón carmesí salir a borbotones del cráneo de su madre. Sin embargo, para ella todo quedó en negro al sentir un fuerte zumbido atravesar cadera y llegar hasta el cráneo.

-"¡Dios!"-. Bufó el goliat luego de aliviarse: -"Eres la mejor que he cogido"-.

-"Es un desperdicio, Delhi"-. Suspiró Axel al ver el cadáver de ambas mujeres: -."Quería cojerme a la hija"-.

El negro se levantó y disparó a la rodilla del hombre. Éste dibujó un terrible alarido el cual le sacó las más profundas y escondidas lágrimas.

-."Cállate puerco"-. Refunfuñó: -."Si digo que ambas tenían que morir, es porque ambas tenían que morir ¿Capisce? Ahora levántate"-.

-."¡Me acabas de destrozar la puta rodilla! ¿Cómo quieres que me levante?"-.

Un estallido escarlata detonó en la nuca de Axel. Los hombres de Delhi se quedaron pasmados salvo Noah, quien sólo se limitó a verlos sin decir nada.

-."Entonces sólo eres peso muerto"-. Musitó el negro.

Las pisadas de los secuaces se reunieron en la maleza, fuera de la carretera. Algunos de los hombres consiguieron tomar las municiones de las destrozadas camionetas, además de hurtar las pocas armas útiles de los cadáveres de los oficiales. Delhi se abrió paso entre los espesos arbustos que, presumiblemente, dirigían hacia el lago Onosu, donde desembocaba el río Akamaryu que provenía de la ciudad Tokonosu. Sólo Noah se estaba retrasando, quien contemplaba a un agente tirado en el pavimento, inmóvil, quien controlaba muy bien su respiración para pasar inadvertido.

El truco funcionó bastante bien para salvarse de Delhi. Sin embargo, no parecía funcionar para disimular ante Noah.

El muchacho se inclinó con delicadeza hacia el francés quien no tuvo otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos. El francés esperaba que hiciera cualquier cosa que finiquitara su vida. Noah, por otro lado, sólo se fue.

Pasaron los minutos y el frío se hacía presente frente a su rostro, sintiéndolo en los coágulos que se formaban en su cara y en la caricia gélida de su ropa manchada de sangre. Miró los destrozados vehículos, contempló con cuidado los cadáveres destrozados de las mujeres y luego miró hacia las estrellas.

¿Había pasado todo eso en verdad?, pensaba en sus adentros.

Sin duda, Remi había sobrevivido de milagro.

Aún así, se sentía débil y perdido. Sus heridas estaban sanando muy lento pero la impotencia por no hacer nada por Misuno y su hija le destrozaban el alma como un poderoso ariete arremetiendo su espíritu.

Se sentía de alguna manera traicionado y a la vez desalmado por las intenciones de Misuno y su desgraciado destino.

Al menos, la hija de ésta no merecía morir así.

Intentó levantarse, apoyando la pierna derecha.

Se cayó y se golpeó la cara.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo.

Su visión le falló y se mareó. Otra vez, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

No estaba en condiciones de seguir, al menos no por el momento.

Vio hacia adelante y comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de la carretera. Se sintió como un gusano que repta, buscando la seguridad de la maleza para escapar de algún oportunista depredador. Remi apenas podía usar los brazos para moverse.

-."Maldición, un poco más… un poco más"-.

Un borrón rojo se pintaba a su paso, como si se tratara de una babosa a la que le llegó el periodo.

Sus manos al fin consiguieron sentir la fresca y suave sensación del pasto que se encontraba fuera de la carretera. Al poco tiempo, Remi ya estaba del otro lado de la carretera, bajo unos arbustos.

-"¿Y ahora qué"?-. Se decía para sus adentros.

Las radios no funcionaban. Debido a la explosión, no era posible contactar con nadie, además de que las cajas de rastreo satelital fueron también destruidas por el incidente.

La central de S.A.T. más cercana estaba a 450 kilómetros de camino, en Odaiba.

Utilizar algún medio de comunicación de emergencia podría resultar contraproducente ya que no había nadie, salvo Delhi y sus secuaces, cerca en kilómetros a la redonda.

Mientras la luna bañaba su rostro, sus ojos se desenfocaban poco a poco. Por un momento, alcanzaba a distinguir la luna. Al instante siguiente, identificaba sólo una luz borrosa. Al consiguiente, con su mente serena, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-."Espero que siga intacto"-. Se decía con cierta desesperación, mientras se rebuscaba en su chaleco. Sus dedos palparon algo rectangular y duro. Examinaron un poco más y articuló una sonrisa dolorosa. Sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su chaleco y la luz de la luna permitió a Hartzog darle el milagro que esperaba. A pesar del violento asalto que tuvo ante el grupo del convicto, su celular estaba en buen estado. Tuvo la idea de guardarlo bajo el chaleco de kevlar, cosa que fue bastante conveniente.

-."Espero que esto funcione"-.

Tenía 35% de batería. Suficiente para enviar un mensaje y esperar a que fuese rastreado. Buscó el número con el que necesitaba contactar. Ningún número telefónico podría acceder a las redes de comunicación de S.A.T. ya que estaban protegidas bajo un sistema de encriptación complejo, sin embargo, a Remi poco le importaba esto.

Una persona podría ayudarlo en este momento.

Luego de que terminara el mensaje, envió como destinatario al número telefónico identificado como Rika Minami. Aunque fuese el único del escuadrón que sobrevivió, ya tenía la certeza que la ayuda vendría.

Ya sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
